Teen Hearts
by smilez014
Summary: AU. Florida boys and New York girls; here's trouble. Two different worlds, Two different teams, and one love.
1. Trailer

**I don't own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does.**

**The new sophomores**

"_Mass, we finally survived freshmen year."_

"_Derrick, sophomore year here we come!"_

**Two schools**

"_Octavian country Day vs. Briarwood Academy."_

"_It's the country's major school rivals."_

**Two Teams**

"_It's rather you're a phoenix or a tomahawk."_

"_Our team will crush yours."_

**Two Captains**

"_Captain Block meet Captain Harrington."_

"_Just hope your team can match up to us."_

**Two different ways of life**

"_You're just a New York prep girl."_

"_You wouldn't last a day in the city."_

**One game**

"_This game means the world to me."_

"_Whoever wins is the best soccer team in the country."_

**One attraction**

"_Just cause we're rivals doesn't mean we can't dance."_

"_I'll admit he's hot but that's not going to stop me from winning."_

**One love**

"_I was destined to hate him."_

"_I sort of fell in love with her."_

On the field it's always **one** game, with **two** teams, and** one** loser.

Winning came naturally to **her.**

Losing was never an option for **him.**

Their passion for the sport was mutual.

It's what made them love and hate.

On the field

Games are played, emotions are stirred

It's a black vs. white world.

Two teams with one champion.

MxD

**Uhm, yeah another new story. Hehe. Well, I was going to post this up once **_**the popular and the nerds **_**were over but I couldn't wait! So yeah, I'm going to put **_**the school of hard knocks **_**on hold for awhile. And this story is really short like under twenty chapters.**

**So review?**


	2. OCD vs Briarwood

"This girl can play soccer." The announcer said impressed to the cheering fans. The Octavian Country day Academy was having another soccer game; the last game before the summer soccer challenge. Player fourteen had the ball and was running as fast as she could. The guys on the field were built up and muscled but couldn't catch up to the brunette girl. She ran with a speed that was blinding and graceful.

She was at the net and kicked at about a hundred miles per hour. The goalie moved to the left where the ball was heading but it went right passed his arms and into the net. The brunette jumped up and down with joy knowing she scored the winning goal as the time was over.

Her teammates ran up to her with hugs and high fives. Who was she? She was Massie Block, Octavian Country Day Academy's new soccer captain. She smiled her perfect smile and her amber eyes shined in the sun light. Next to her were some of her teammates and her best friends; Alicia Rivera the dark haired goddess, Dylan Marvil the emerald eyed beauty, Kristen Gregory the blond heroine, and Claire Lyons the blue eyed cutie.

"Amazing kick," Kristen complimented. Massie smiled Kristen was just as soccer crazy as she was. But, Kristen didn't live off of soccer like Massie did. To Massie soccer was more than a sport it was her life. Massie was only soccer crazy because life was like a soccer game you go against people and try to score.

"Yeah someone is on steroids." Claire joked and Massie laughed.

Alicia pushed back her dark raven hair and wiped her sweat with a towel. "Ew, I'm so sweaty."

"That's part of the whole sport thing." Dylan said her red hair in pig tails. Massie rolled her eyes Alicia only was on the soccer team because she loved running and she was so fast.

"Massie, girls!" Coach Michaels called as he ran up to them. Coach Michaels, the OCD soccer coach, had dark blonde hair and was muscular unlike most OCD teachers. Dempsey Solomon one of OCD's soccer members, fallowed him.

"Good kick, Block." Coach Michaels commented and Dempsey nodded. "But don't forget that we won so were going in for the summer soccer challenge."

Dempsey nodded again, he used to be the soccer captain until he got into a soccer injury and now he's just one of the members since he had to be in the hospital for the middle of soccer season.

"Against Briarwood Academy." Nina Callas said behind Dempsey. Nina pushed back her hair hat was thick and similar to her cousin, Alicia's hair.

Massie nodded. "Don't worry I got this thing down."

"Massie," Coach began. "You just got into this team this year and you are an incredible soccer player but you are still considered a rookie."

"Who made captain." Massie inputted.

"I know." Coach said. "But still you just joined the team this semester."

"So?" Massie asked impatiently.

"So, everyone on this team has at least one or two years of practice." Coach informed.

"I can handle it, relax." Massie said.

"Okay but Derrick Harrington is the Briarwood captain and he is really good." Coach said honestly. "He's won every game, and he became captain when he was still in the eight grade."

"I can handle this." Massie said.

"Massie, I know you can." Coach said. "But, I just want you to know what your going to get yourself into."

"I'm aware." Massie said and coach walked off to the other players.

"He's so odd." Kristen commented.

"Totally." Dylan agreed.

"But, he is right." Alicia said wide eyed. "Derrick Harrington is a total ten."

"Alicia, he's the enemy." Massie said.

"A hot one." Claire put in.

"Puh-lease, what's important is this game." Massie folded her arms across her chest.

XX

"Let's get going!" Cam Fisher shouted in Briarwood's bus. Derrick Harrington, the star goalie and soccer captain got into the bus last. Derrick sat next to Cam, his best friend and co-captain. Derrick ran a hand through his blond hair and his caramel brown eyes fallowed Olivia Ryan as she moved down the aisle.

Derrick cleared his throat and got himself together as Olivia sat in the sat right across from Derrick. Derrick had a tiny crush for the blond haired blue eyed girl. She was on the team to and Derrick's crush for her developed over the one year they were a team. The bus started moving and Derrick looked forward.

"So we are going to kick OCD's butt this year." Cam yelled in his seat and all the Briarwood players cheered. Derrick stayed quiet and could feel Olivia's heavy stare on him.

"Yeah!" Josh Hotz exclaimed from behind Derrick and Cam's seat. "They always come in second."

"Totally!" Kemp Hurley cheered next to Josh.

"This will be an easy game." Chris Plovert said happily and Cam high fived him.

"You guys are so cocky." Olivia rolled her blue eyes.

"It's true Liv," Cam said proudly. "Don't you think Derrick?"

Derrick stayed silent for awhile. The OCD captain, Dempsey Solomon knew how to handle his team. "I don't know guys, Solomon was captain for his high school when he was in the eight grade."

"So were you!" Josh smacked Derrick's shoulder from behind.

"So, more reason not to be cocky." Derrick said and found Olivia smiling at him. Derrick smiled back and turned away.

"Either way they don't have a chance." Kemp said and his friends nodding with agreement.

"Maybe," Derrick said quietly, the rest of the ride stayed in silence till they stopped for food at McDonald's. All the Briarwood students got down and went inside the restaurant.

Derrick casually walked in and all the girls sitting at the tables stared at him with flirtatious smiles. Derrick awkwardly looked down at his shoes and lined up next to his friends. Derrick Harrington the hottest guys in Briarwood Academy. A lot of girls had crushes on him so he was used to the whole dreamy smiles from girls. But he never did date and it was rare that he ever felled for a girl.

"So what are you getting?" Chris asked Kemp. Derrick turned his attention to his friends and avoided eye contact with the girls sitting at a table, looking at him

"So is Solomon still captain?" Cam asked and Derrick joined in the conversation.

"I think so," Josh said.

"But that accident was killer." Chris commented.

"Well, Solomon is the only guy who can play." Kemp laughed and his friends joined him.

"If Solomon isn't captain it kinda gives us the advantage." Cam said and then turned to Derrick, "Don't you think?"

Derrick stayed silent for awhile then spoke up, "that's true." Derrick hated underestimating people but Dempsey Solomon was captain for a reason; because he was an excellent soccer player. Without him his team would be in serious danger.

Everyone got there food and then boarded back to the black bus. Black was Briarwood's color. Derrick sat at his same seat still carrying his drink. "so, what's the deal with Olivia?" Cam said in a low voice as the bus started moving.

"Nothing," Derrick simply said.

"Really?" Cam raised his eyebrows.

XX

After several hours of boring driving they reached their destination; Westchester, New York. The bus parked in Octavian Country Day, parking. Classes were still going on, because OCD didn't let their students out for the summer till next week. Everyone got off carrying gym bags. Derrick observed the school it looked the same as always; professional and huge.

Briarwood's coach, Coach Erickson, led the soccer team to OCD's soccer field. The team was led to a soccer field with green grass, polished bleachers, and freshly painted white along the sidelines. A few students were sitting on the bleachers staring down at the Briarwood students.

Coach Erickson met up with the OCD soccer coach, Coach Michaels. The Briarwood members trailed along after their coach.

"Hello." Coach Michaels smiled at the team. "Derrick nice to see you again."

Derrick smiled and politely shook hands with him. Coach Erickson smiled with pride. "So, where is that team of yours?"

"Still in class, lunch just started." Coach Michaels informed. "How was the drive from Florida?"

"Tiring," Everyone groaned and Dempsey Solomon ran up to the crowd. "Hey, coach."

"Oh, Dempsey!" Coach Michaels said with relief.

"How's it going Solomon?" Josh asked with a strange look. "Fine," Dempsey replied.

The two coaches ran off somewhere leaving Dempsey alone with the Tomahawks. Dempsey gripped onto his back pack and everyone exchanged awkward glances.

"So, are you still captain?" Kemp asked.

Dempsey seemed startled at first, and then his face relaxed. "Oh, actually about that-."

Btu he was cut off by the coaches coming back with five girls. The guys all stared at them as they came closer. One had dark raven hair and super model looks, another had dirty blond hair with a slender body, one had long fiery red hair with emerald eyes to match, one was blond with round blue eyes, and the last one, the one that caught Derrick's attention the most, the brunette that held her head up high with confidence in her amber eyes. How could the guys not stare?

"Derrick we would like you to meet someone." Coach Erickson said directly at the blond boy. Derrick went to full alert.

"I can introduce myself, thanks." The amber eyed girl said sharply but sweetly. Coach Erickson shrugged as if to say' sure whatever I barely know you.'

"I'm Massie Block." The girl swung her Marc Jacobs bag over her shoulder and extended her hand. Derrick shook it and his hand was covered with a strong but soft grip. "OCD's _new_ soccer captain."

**First chapter hope it was okay. :) I really hate starting stories it takes too long to get to the point. But I'll try to get the drama into here faster. **

**Review?**


	3. Phoenixes vs Tomahawks

Derrick's hand was still in Massie's and his jaw would've dropped to the ground if it could. The brunette looked at him sharply and had a seductive half smile not meant to make Derrick think she was sexy but that she could kick his ass and look pretty. Boy was she pretty.

Their extended arms were the only thing that kept the two apart. Massie raised an eyebrow then smiled, "you know introductions go two ways," she looked down at their hands still in one another.

When Derrick's mind tuned back he looked at her. "I'm Derrick, uh, Briarwood's already soccer captain." He shrugged then their hands parted.

"Yeah, I know." She casually said Derrick was about to say 'then, why do we need to introduce ourselves? You're clearly a smarty pants.' But he just nodded politely.

An awkward silence filled Massie and Derrick. Derrick's whole team was standing behind him and Massie took a tiny step back. Her friends were behind her but in case they wanted to pull a gang fight Massie and her friends had no chance.

Just then Massie's whole soccer team walked up behind her and gave hard stares at the tomahawks. Massie stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"So, Solomon what happened?" One of Derrick's friends broke the silent with an obnoxious laugh that made Massie twitch.

"What do you mean?" Dempsey asked and looked at Massie. She shared the confusion with her teammate but stayed silent.

"I'm saying that you got into a tiny incident and they replace you with..." The boy let his voice trail off then he pointed to Massie. "Her?"

Massie looked at him and looked as if she was going to attack but she stayed in her place. Derrick looked to the ground in embarrassment and disappointment he knew where this was leading.

"Excuse me Kemp Hurley?" Kristen raised her voice and placed her hands on her hips.

"Your excused miss Gregory." The boy who was 'Kemp' smirked.

"You have no right to diss our team." Alicia snarled.

"Oh, I didn't, don't you worry." Kemp had a cocky smile in his voice. "I was dissing Solomon."

Dempsey remained silent and Massie did the same, he used to be captain he knew how to handle things like this. Kemp high fived his friend behind him and the two laughed. Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"Oh really?' Kristen's voice was now on a higher level, she was pissed. She stepped forward and pushed back her long blond hair. "Well, I think you're just scared."

"Me?" Kemp placed his hand over his heart in fake shock. "You wish."

"Kris," Alicia said under breath. Kemp's face grew a smile. "Yeah tame yourself wild one."

Derrick let out a small laugh and Kemp smile grew bigger because his captain approved. Massie shot Derrick a funny look. But Derrick was already in the game.

"Kemp let her off easy." Derrick said almost sympathetically.

"She can handle it." Dylan said easily and Derrick just stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I'm sure you preppy kids can." A dark haired boy laughed along with Kemp.

"Oh don't even bring_ that_ up, Josh." Alicia rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. The light summer sun was warm on everyone and it was a sign that it was already twelve. Massie brushed back her hair with her hand and sighed impatiently.

"Oh but we will, sweetie." Kemp made a face to Alicia and she rolled her eyes again. Kemp turned to Massie. "So, fresh meat playing a veteran's game? Hah, hilarious."

Massie's friends were ready to defend her but Massie elbowed Claire in the stomach telling them to cool it. Massie looked at Kemp and waited for him to speak.

"I mean putting a newbie in the team is okay but as captain?' Kemp snorted a laugh he turned to Coach Erickson. "Isn't that dire?"

Coach shrugged. "Well, of course but I'm sure OCD knows what they're doing."

"We do," Coach Michaels spoke up. Coach Erickson shrugged and the floor was once again all Kemp's. "Well Miss Massie Block you can never match up to Derrick."

"Kemp," Coach Erickson said surprised.

Kemp taunted Massie but she stayed silent and patient. Kemp thought it was weird for a person to do that but he thought Massie was weak so he could get the advantage.

"I mean, even if you can play you wouldn't touch us." Kemp went on and Massie listened. "So, why don't you just quit while you're ahead and go buy an expensive outfit, princess."

That pushed Massie. "Excuse me? I don't need to buy an outfit and I could run circles around you before you can even blink."

Kemp took a step back while Massie stared yelling. "I don't need your opinion 'cause quiet frankly I don't give a shit and by the way don't you ever call me princess!"

Kemp turned to his friend with confusion. They shrugged and Kemp turned back to Massie. "Listen we might have gotten off the wrong foot."

"I don't ever want to go on the same foot as you," Massie yelled, "I could out do you any day any time."

"Prove it." Derrick spoke up and everyone looked at him including Massie. She was shocked for a moment then she got herself together. "I will."

"Enough," the two coaches said in unison, stopping Derrick from shooting his comeback. "Guys, this summer is all about training and sportsmanship."

"Right, sure." Derrick looked away and Massie stuck his tongue out at him and he ignored it after a second he shot out his own tongue to her.

"Anyway, the tomahawks will be staying at the Westchester resort, where the other teams will be staying." Coach Erickson said. "But when the teams all arrive tomorrow the training will be on the OCD field."

"Yippee," Kemp said under his breath and Kristen snarled.

"Anyway," Coach Michaels spoke up, "Massie I think you and Derrick should train together."

"What?' Massie and Derrick shouted. Everyone went on full alert and all the tomahawks stood behind their captain and the phoenixes stood behind their captain.

"Yeah," Coach Michaels continued. "Derrick is the best goalie out there and you, Mass, are one of the fastest people I've seen."

"It'd be good practice," Coach Erickson agreed and Derrick wondered if he enjoyed throwing him to a pack of wolves or worse a pack of phoenixes.

"Please, I'd rather eat my own foot." Massie said disgusted and Derrick rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, we'd like you two to practice." Coach Erickson said.

"No, coach!" Josh shouted. "She'll poison him!"

"Like, I would even waste chemicals on that." Massie pointed a manicure finger at Derrick. "I'm not asking you princess more of a spoiled witch but still…" Derrick let his voice trail off.

"Tomorrow you guys can practice at the soccer gathering at the resort." Coach Michaels said cheerful.

"Can we say no?" Massie asked a she twirled her head.

"No, but we can." He replied and Coach Erickson laughed. "Tomorrow." The two men walked off leaving the tomahawks and phoenixes to rip at each other like a wild animals hunting.

"So I guess tomorrow?" Derrick said breaking off the death glares between the two teams.

"Whatever." Massie shrugged.

"Anyway this is my team," Derrick introduced. "Josh, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Olivia, Layne, Todd, Jeff, Skye, and that's Blake." He pointed to each person as he introduced them. Massie nodded and started to introduce her team. "And this is..." But, Derrick cut her off. "Yeah, we all know your team."

"You're just the only one who needs an introduction." Cam said and Massie just folded her arms across her chest.

"So, I guess we'll practice tomorrow." Derrick said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Massie said and looked around her surroundings.

"Oh and this isn't a date." Derrick had a playful look on his face.

Massie looked straight at Derrick, "ew, I wasn't hoping."

"Right," Derrick shrugged, care free.

"Let's go." Massie said to her team and the phoenixes walked off. Derrick watched Massie as she moved slowly and sophisticatedly. She was pretty and challenging. But she was also annoying as hell.

**I updated cause you guys reviewed. =)**

**Thanks for the reviews but sorry this chapter is a little boring. But I'll get more action (drama, romance, wit, and randomness) soon. like the next chapter.  
**

**Review?**


	4. Massie vs Derrick

The OCD students were in their last class, the last class that will release them into summer. Because since the summer soccer challenge started early this year they had to end the classes sooner. Once, summer started the soccer summer challenge would begin and the tension level would rise. Massie and most of her soccer teammates sat at the same long blue table.

"I can't believe you and Derrick will be practicing together." Alicia said quietly.

"But, don't you think Derrick is hot?" Nina said shyly and stared at the book in front of her.

"No!" Massie exclaimed. "He's so annoying and he can not handle his own team."

"It's all part of the whole game of soccer." Kristen said and noticed the teacher had put on a movie for the class to watch. The lights went off and the movie started rolling.

"What is this?" Claire asked and Dempsey answered. "It's '_Bring it on'_."

"Back to Derrick," Dylan blushed, "Mass, he's gorgeous."

"No he is not." Massie said and watched the opening credits. Claire shifted her weight in her seat and Dempsey began devouring the '_sour patch kids'_ that Kristen had brought.

"He's not the jack ass you think he is." Alicia spoke up. "His friends are the issue, not him."

"Yeah, Mass it was that Kemp Hurley who did all the talking." Kristen rolled her eyes and focused on the movie. Dylan laughed at her friend and stuffed a sour patch in her mouth.

"What?" The blond growled under her breath. Everyone was barely watching the movie but they had to keep quiet. Dylan leaned against Griffin Hastings, her sort of boy friend and soccer member. "Well, you so love him!"

"What? I do not!" Kristen said a little too loud. Everyone in the classroom stared at her and she just avoided them and looked directly at Dylan.

"You do too!" Dylan said in a soft and quiet voice.

"Shut up!" Kristen waved her hand in front of the red head.

"Oh, c'mon Kris, every year you and Kemp start arguing and getting on each other's nerves then you end up dancing with him at the victory party." Alicia laughed and Claire joined her.

"So what?" Kristen blushed and Massie hid her smile behind her hand.

"Anyway, back to Massie." Alicia looked at her. Massie sat up straight and listened carefully as everyone began the discussion.

"Mass, you're new on the team this year but, OCD and Briarwood have always been rivals." Dempsey told her.

"I know," Massie nodded and Dylan began speaking. "Derrick Harrington is one of the best soccer players in the country and if his team wins a couple of more games he'd probably be a legend."

"And," Claire continued, "OCD wins a lot of soccer games but never one against Briarwood."

"So this is big!" Nina put in.

"I'm aware, don't worry." Massie assured her friends and they didn't respond. They watched the movie in silence and waited for the bell to ring and it finally did.

XX

The Tomahawks arrived at the Westchester Resort the night before, they unpacked and got settled in. Derrick was in the boy's room lying on his bed. The room was big and on the side was a sliding door that opened to the girls' room; they were in a suite with two large rooms. The large bay window over looked the large pools. The all white room had carnations in vases saying _'welcome tomahawks from your friends the OCD phoenixes' _which was a lie because it was just a kind gesture form their headmaster.

Everything seemed peaceful and relaxing but Derrick couldn't spend his day daydreaming. He had to go training this afternoon with Massie. Derrick got up and walked over to the closet where he unpacked his stuff.

"So today you're going to be dancing with the devil." Cam said as he collapsed onto a white leather chair. Derrick shrugged as the other guys walked out of the room and into the rest of the suite. Derrick sat on the bed behind him and sighed. "I guess so,"

"Devil with an angel face," Cam remarked.

"Yeah," Derrick shrugged casually.

"So, you don't think she's hot?" Cam laughed.

"No," Derrick said flatly.

"Dude, I know she's in the rival team in fact, the captain of the rival team but if you have a crush on her you can admit it." Cam said as he grabbed a soccer ball from the floor and started tossing it into the air.

Derrick laughed stiffly. "What? No I don't like her."

"Right," Cam rolled his blue and green eyes.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this, we're here to win." Derrick urged. "Even though we have to stay here for three months it'll be fine, knowing that I will crush Massie's team in the end."

"Okay, fine, I get it." Cam said still throwing the ball into the air. "She's bad, she's a witch she's evil."

"Thanks, man." Derrick clapped Cam on the shoulder and headed out of the room.

XX

Derrick met up with Massie at exactly four in the afternoon. He was dressed in his sweats and cleats as he stood in the middle of the OCD soccer field. Massie came a few seconds after Derrick. She was wearing blue sweats and white cleats. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her brown hair swung behind her.

"Harrington," Her voice was soft yet sharp.

"Block," Derrick greeted after he cleared his throat. Massie walked up to him and they were alone in the middle of the field. "Shall we start?'

"Of course," Massie nodded and she ran to the sideline benches to grab a soccer ball. She picked up the ball and kicked it to Derrick. She kicked real hard, like how she did during games but Derrick caught it in his hands. Massie grunted as she walked up to him in defeat. He smiled at her carefully.

Massie looked at him and he looked back, "What?' Massie asked annoyed.

"What?" Derrick responded.

"Stop staring at me," Massie whined.

"You're staring at me," Derrick corrected. Massie kicked the ground and pouted at him. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me," Derrick said the ball still in his hands and he started walking to the net. "What position do you play?" He called over his shoulder

"Forward," Massie replied.

"Oh," Derrick simply said.

"And you play goalie," Massie rolled her eyes at him and Derrick smirked from the net. Massie stood right across the net and caught the ball he tossed at her.

"Just a simple kick in will do." Derrick looked straight at her. Massie placed the ball gently on the ground and angled it straight at Derrick. She kicked the ball and Derrick caught it with ease. Massie put effort into it the second time She ran with the ball and went closer to the net she kicked it and it glided across the grass. But Derrick stopped it with his foot. Massie grunted as she chased after the ball that Derrick threw. Massie grew angrier which made her work harder. She dribbled the ball and kicked it as hard as she could the ball flew with full speed and it went right passed Derrick.

"Yes!" Massie cheered and jumped up and down. Derrick grabbed the ball and walked over to her. "Nice, I guess."

"Yeah, let's take a break." Massie suggested and Derrick nodded. The two walked over to the bench where they left their gym bags. They each got out a bottle of Vitamin Water. Massie widened her eyes as she took a sip. The two sat on the bench in silence and side-glanced each other.

"So you're really fast." Derrick broke the silence and tried to ease up the tension.

"Thanks," Massie replied awkwardly. "You are too."

"Yeah," Derrick shrugged, "thanks."

"So, what is your team's problem?" Massie asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Derrick turned his head to her. Massie shrugged as she screwed the cap back on her bottle.

"Why are they constantly ripping at my team?" Massie questioned.

"Block this is a competitive sport what do expect?" Derrick chuckled and Massie huffed. "Well, it's a sport not a death match!"

"Massie, if you expect everyone to be nice then maybe this isn't the sport for you." Derrick said looking away from her jaw dropped face.

"What?' Massie exploded and stood up. Derrick did too. "I'm just saying this isn't a softie's game."

"For your information, I can play the game just fine thank you." Massie folded her arms across her chest.

"I know you can," Derrick said honestly. "but, still you have to get use to the rivalry since you are now the captain of OCD and it's been in rivalry with Briarwood for the longest time."

"Whatever, I know at the final soccer game, my team will kick your team's ass." Massie said and looked at him carefully.

Derrick stared back at her then broke into a smile. "Stop staring at me."

Massie rolled her eyes and turned to face the field. "So how old are you?"

"Fifteen and you?

"Fifteen."

"Wow, its fate." Derrick said teasingly and walked back to the field. Massie stomped her Adidas soccer cleat on the grass and fallowed him.

**I updated this quickly, sorta. =)**

**Anyway I'll go back to updating 'the school of hard knocks' hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Review?**

.


	5. White vs Black

It was six in the evening and the tomahawks were going to the Westchester Resort's largest restaurant, the Hibiscus hall, for the summer soccer challenge gathering. Derrick was walking over with his team mates. They were all wearing black because that was Briarwood's color. At gatherings you had to wear your team's color, it was mandatory. Derrick was wearing a black shirt with a black button up shirt; with the buttons undone, dark denim jeans, and black shoes.

Everyone was sharing a conversation but Derrick kept silent. He was busy recapping his day with Massie. Massie was really fast for a girl and really strong for a girl her age. Not like Derrick was huge or anything but he was pretty buff for a fifteen year old.

They arrived in front of a glass door that led them into the Hibiscus Hall. He opened the door and his team shadowed his steps from behind. The room was big, really big and really fancy. There were seven long tables, and it was covered with white table cloths, that had laminated signs on them. The signs assigned the teams' tables. The Tomahawks were seated at the back by the windows that over looked the pool. There were only two tables in the back and the one next to Briarwood's was OCD's.

The restaurant was nice too. It had a lot of open space obviously for dancing. The ceiling was white and at the middle it was shaped as a circle and made of glass, looking into the night sky. There were blue helium balloons that hung everywhere. The balloons matched the folded napkins that were folded as carnations on the tables.

Derrick was in between Chris and Cam. The boys were amused by the folded napkins and tried unfolding them. Olivia was wearing a short strapless black dress with matching Jimmy Choo heels. She elbowed Chris who just laughed at her but she pushed him off the seat. He lost his balance and fell on the carpeted floor he quickly got up and sat across the table with Josh.

"So how was your day with OCD's captain?" She asked as she pulled the chair closer to him. Everyone stopped their conversations and listened in. _Massie Block_ is a very interesting topic.

"It was fine." Derrick replied and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Olivia asked in shock. She touched Derrick's knee and he smiled at her. The glass door swung open and a team entered the room, fallowed by another, then another, then another, then another who was wearing shiny gold, and the last team entered the room the OCD phoenixes.

They were all wearing white Massie was the last to enter and she was stealing everyone's attention. She was wearing a white Prada dress that floated above her knees and silver heels. Her brown hair was curled and it held a diamond studded head band. She danced her way to her table, next to Briarwood's. Derrick caught Massie's eye and the two shared a quick glance before she sat down.

Olivia looked at her strangely. Not glaring at her like how all the tomahawks glared at them. But, like she was scared or threatened by Massie.

XX

The coaches were the last to enter the restaurant. There were seven muscular men dressed in the team's sweats and one who was wearing a suite and tie. He was Mr. Evans, a dark haired man with a warm smile. By the door was a long table where the coaches sat and a podium.

Mr. Evans approached the podium and cleared his throat. "Hello, it's good to see new teams and old ones too." He took a short pause and the lights dimmed in the room but shun brightly on Mr. Evans.

"Every summer we gather up seven of the best teams in the country, to compete against each other. One team will end the summer with a victory and the remaining six will still be able to call them champions."

Everyone applauded lightly. Mr. Evans smiled, once more. "I would like to thank Octavian Country Day for having the summer soccer challenge here in Westchester. And having the teams stay in this resort. All the teams including the OCD phoenixes will stay here in the resort while the summer soccer challenge goes on. I'll review the rules the competition will last three months; all seven teams will have at least one chance to challenge each other and I'm surely boring you so I'll just speed this up. I'll introduce the captains and then we continue on this party."

Every sighed with relief and Mr. Evans spoke once more. "This year we have seven teams three new ones and four who aren't new to the competition." The Briarwood tomahawks wooted and whooped. Massie rolled her eyes and the phoenixes sent death glares to them.

"We have of course the defending champions of three years; the Briarwood Tomahawks form Orlando, Florida."

The tomahawks cheered and the phoenixes rolled their eyes. Massie took a sip of her ice tea and stayed silent. The phoenixes started booing but then they stopped after they realized that their captain wasn't joining in.

Derrick hid a smile behind his drink and Cam looked at him oddly. The dark haired boy fallowed Derrick's stare and it led him to Massie. Why was their captain staring at the rival's captain? Cam wondered but shrugged it off.

"The last year's second place, the OCD phoenixes," Mr. Evans continued and the tomahawks stopped cheering instantly but Derrick clapped and everyone stared at him.

"So I'll just call up the teams," Mr. Evans said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "We have the Grayson eagles, Hotchkiss knights, St. Trinity dolphins, Bradford tigers, Calvary manta rays, Briarwood tomahawks, and OCD phoenixes."

Everyone clapped lightly and Mr. Evans cleared his throat into the microphone, "And we have a new captain for the OCD phoenixes, will Mr. Solomon come onto the stage?" The phoenixes started clapping and cheering as Dempsey ran to the podium Mr. Evans and he shook hands. Dempsey positioned himself in front the microphone. "So this year we have a new captain, she's a good one so I'll now ask Miss Massie block to come forward."

"Go Massie!" Alicia and Claire cheered. Massie smiled and walked over to the podium. Everyone was looking at her and whispering. The tomahawks started coughing. Olivia and Sky Hamilton started to cough, "slut." But Derrick and Cam stayed silent. Cam knew something was up with Derrick.

Massie made her way to the front and she smiled at everyone. Mr. Evans shook her hand and welcomed her brightly. Everyone seemed to accept her but the tomahawks groaned with annoyance.

XX

"Share your cheesecake, hoe!" Dylan laughed and Alicia stuck her tongue out at her. Dylan just smiled her smile that made Griffin like her even more. She grabbed her fork and took a piece of Alicia's desert.

The dinner was going smoothly and no blood was shedding on the carpeted floor. It was awkward to have the tomahawks and phoenixes seated next to each other. Massie was welcomed by all the captains and their teams.

Claire gave all the new about everyone. "Apparently Hotchkiss is always coming to this competition so they're really good but just focus on the tomahawks." Massie nodded as she took a piece of her chocolate cake.

As everyone started pairing up and dancing to Maroon 5's 'she will be loved.' Massie felt like she was being watched. Someone was staring at her. Massie watched Alicia and Dempsey twirl around and looked to her side. She could see Olivia Ryan glaring at her. _Funny, she seemed quiet and innocent,_ Massie thought, _haha, never trust a dirty tomahawk_. Massie took another sip of her tea as everyone danced. She was alone on the phoenix table and a couple caught her eye Derrick and Olivia. They turned and swayed like a happy couple. _Ew,_ Massie thought. But she couldn't help but stare it was like watching a dead pigeon on the road.

After five glasses of ice tea, Massie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Derrick Harrington, himself. He was smiling his make-girls-weak-in-the-knees smile.

"What?" was all Massie could comprehend. He looked amazing, kind of hot too. Derrick looked as if her was going to sit but eh didn't dare. It_ was _OCD's table.

"So, since you'll be staying in the resort too, I guess going to practices will be easy." He said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah," Massie said, she was obviously dumb struck. "I'll see you on the field tomorrow."

"Of course 'cause training starts tomorrow." Derrick shrugged. Massie nodded. "Yeah."

Derrick studied for a moment_. You must be a dumb blond since you can't see how awkward this is!_ Massie thought as she looked deep into his caramel eyes.

**Sorry this took awhile. Anyway the school of hard knocks will be on short hiatus. Sorry.**

**Review?**


	6. Girls vs Boys

The next morning Massie woke up at four in the morning for her and Derrick's private practice. Since soccer training started today the field would be used at eight in the morning. Massie yawned as she made her way to the cold field. The morning New York air was thick and it was still dark out. The grass felt moist and cold under Massie's cleats.

The brunette looked around, Derrick wasn't there yet. Massie sighed and sat on the wooden bench. She was bundled up in her bomber jacket. She would never have used it during the summer but it was really cold at four in the morning. The time no one in there right minds would be awake!

Foot steps ran across the moist grass and Derrick was finally here. Massie stood up to greet him. "You're late," she pointed out.

Derrick shrugged and slid off his jacket, "yeah well things came up."

Massie rolled her eyes and took of her bomber jacket. "So let's start practice."

Derrick looked onto the field and frowned. The grass looked dark and smelt of dew, then he turned back to Massie. Her brown hair was done and it blew lightly in the wind and her cheeks were rosy form the cool air. Her beautiful amber eyes glistened under the weak post lights. She was… sort of pretty.

"Derrick?" Massie's voice seemed urgent and worried. Derrick shook his head and turned back to the field. "Uhm, maybe we should wait till the grass dries up." He offered.

Massie narrowed her eyes at him then they widened when she looked at the field. "Uh sure I guess."

Derrick looked back at her then took a seat on the bench, Massie sat next to him but keeping at least three inches away from him. The two sat in silence and looked onto the field. After about three minutes Masse drifted away to her own thoughts.

"So how can you stand it?" Derrick spoke up. His voice startled Massie and she wondered if he had been talking for awhile now.

"Huh?"

"Living in New York," He replied.

"its fun, I mean we live in Westchester so it' sort of calm but the city is fun too." Massie shrugged. "How can you stand Florida?"

"Florida is awesome; it's peaceful with beaches and sun." Derrick noted then looked into the New York sky. "It's calm."

"Like Hawaii calm or shopping calm?" Massie asked.

"Like normal calm," he turned and looked at her. The two stared at each other for a moment. Massie could feel her cheeks heating up and she wondered if it was the weather or Derrick.

"Good for you," Massie said quietly.

"Yeah," Derrick said awkwardly. "So yeah."

"You said that already," Massie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me Sherlock." Derrick turned away from her and Massie stared at his face. He had nice features, he really did. His blond hair was adorable and it complemented his caramel brown eyes.

"So are you mad at me? Or my team?" Massie blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Derrick turned to her. She looked mad and confused. She arched her eye brows and continued. "Well, you guys should really grow up."

"Scared of rivalry?" Derrick said teasingly.

"No," Massie said a little too loudly, "but I'm just saying we're spending three months in one hotel."

"And you want to make peace?" Derrick let out a chuckle.

"No, it just wouldn't hurt." Massie protested.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" The blond looked at her with a bored expression.

"Well we left it hanging," Massie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Massie," Derrick sighed, "all I can say is I hope your team can touch us."

Massie laughed, "Puh-lese, you couldn't match up to us."

"Really?" Derrick challenged and got up.

"Yes, really." Massie shot back.

"Bet you can't."

"I can so."

"You wish."

"I don't really." Massie shrugged.

Derrick looked at her and smiled his perfect smile. "You know you're awfully annoying for someone who's so pretty." He said simply and ran off to the field with the ball.

Massie stood there frozen for a moment and smiled a small smile to herself, _Derrick thinks I'm pretty._

XX

It was eight and normal practice was already running smoothly. The OCD phoenixes were already working out. The teams did training by themselves but they competed against other teams on the field. Massie huddled up her team and ordered them to start running around the field. They did an easy eight laps and Massie ran a faster than any of her team mates.

The wind blew into Massie's face as she sprinted across the field. Her hair was tailing after her and her feat looked as if it was barely touching the ground. Her teams trailed after her but not as fast.

The tomahawks were on the field doing drills. Derrick was holding a stop watch timing Josh. Other than Derrick, Josh was the fastest fallowed by Cam. Derrick was completely focused on Josh's feet moving with the ball as he circled around the orange cones. Derrick could see something weird on the side of his eyes. He turned his attention away from Josh and saw Massie running around the field.

She was fast, very. Derrick looked at her for a moment and he was lost. "Derrick? Derrick?" A voice called from behind him. He turned to see Olivia who was snapping her fingers at him. "It's my turn."

"Uh… right" Derrick shook his head and re-started the watch. "Go ahead, Liv."

She smiled at him and touched his arm. He looked back at her with a tiny grin and she spun around and started chasing the soccer ball. Derrick studied her movement, it was quick and smooth. After a couple of seconds she turned back at him and smiled again.

"Nice, timing." Derrick commented.

"Thanks," she said softly then walked up to him. All the tomahawks were staring at them then turned to look away. Olivia was practically on Derrick's chest. Derrick took a step back too breath. "Uhm, today everyone is going into the city maybe we could go together?"

"Aren't we all going together?" Derrick asked, point blank.

"Yeah, but we can go as a date." Olivia asked hopingly.

Derrick stared at her then stared at his cleats. "Uh, sure."

Olivia was twirling the ends of her hair and her blue eyes came to life. "Really?" Derrick smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it'd be awesome."

XX

When it was six, the night life started. Everyone was dressed to go clubbing in New York City. There were four buses waiting to take them there. There were seven teams with four busses and two teams were assigned one bus. Unfortunately, the phoenixes and tomahawks were assigned the same bus.

"Is everyone just waiting for a death match?" Dempsey groaned as he sat next Alicia. Massie smiled at him then turned on her IPod. She placed her ear phones on and zoned out to a _fall out boy_ song.

On the bus, the right side was for OCD and the left side was for Briarwood. Massie was on the seat by the aisle and Claire occupied the window seat. The set across from Massie was lonely until Josh Hotz took the window seat and saved he seat next to him for Mr. Derrick Harrington.

Massie took of her left ear phone. "Why are you sitting here?" She said in an irritated tone.

"It's a free bus." He said and grabbed his PSP out. He plugged in his ear phones and started to listen to a song. He faced forward and while Massie's jaw hit the floor. He faced forward and kept quiet. Massie let out an angry breath and placed her ear phone back on.

This was going to be hell of a long ride Massie thought. After the first few minutes of driving, Massie felt her Blackberry vibrate. She took it out of her coat pocket and read it.

**Alicia: So much tension in the bus.**

Massie quickly replied and her fingers dashed on the key board.

**Massie: I know and can you believe Harrington is in the see next to me? Ew.**

**Alicia: Y? He doesn't seem to be bothering you at all.**

**Massie: the fact that he's sitting in the same bus right next to me is enough.**

**Alicia: u guys should just get married.**

Massie felt her throat close as the bus went over a speed bump. She felt her stomach flip over and she threw her phone into her pocket. She glanced at Derrick for a short moment but he was talking to Olivia who was seated in front of him.

XX

The bus came into the city at seven and everyone boarded off by Central Park. Everyone took a rest stop and went to stretch out their legs. Massie was one of the last to leave because she waited till Derrick got off the bus. He was practically avoiding her. Not that Massie cared.

Everyone got out and stretched there arms and legs. The two teams quickly separated and it turned into black against white. Derrick walked away to hover over Olivia. And Massie could have sworn the blond smirked at her. Massie rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her beige coat pockets. Alicia swayed her hair to face Massie. "What's up?"

Massie looked back and stared at Derrick he was flipping through his PSP in the crowd of tomahawks. He was absorbed his screen he didn't even notice Kemp and that Skye girl holding hands. "Nothing much." She shrugged.

"Everyone can I have your attention!" Coach Erickson clapped for everyone's attention. "We'll be leaving soon."

"I'm going to take a quick walk." Massie told Alicia, who nodded. Massie pulled on her coat and wrapped it tighter around her. She walked along the sidewalk by the park's green grass. Her heels clicked on the cemented ground. For some reason she cared Derrick wasn't annoying her. What happened? Today at the field seemed normal. Massie let her thoughts taker her away that she didn't notice she fallowed the sidewalk pretty far. Massie turned around and the bus was too far to see. She quickly ran in her Jimmy Choo heels to where the bus was at. It wasn't there.

Massie started to bit on her French tipped nail and panic. She circled around hoping they just parked around the corner. "They left." Derrick said who was casually leaning against a post light. His ear phones were still in his ears. And his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Massie stared at him in shock.

**There you go o hope it was okay or at least enjoyable :) thanks for the reviews! You guys are nice(:**

**Review?**


	7. Friends vs Rivals

A light breeze came by and blew the bottoms of Massie's hair. Derrick looked at her and she looked back. He walked forward and she hesitated and took a couple of steps back. He pulled off his earphones and she kept walking back.

"Block, would you chill?" He said in a clam voice.

Massie just backed away and pushed back a loose strand of hair that blew in the wind. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I well, uhm," Derrick stuttered idiotically.

"What?" Massie asked impatiently.

"I went to uhm, I just wandered off," he said awkwardly.

"Oh," Was all Massie could say. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Alicia. Her phone was dead. She tried Kristen then Dylan and lastly Claire but all their phones were turned off.

Derrick stared at her again. "Something wrong?"

"Other than that you are breathing my air?" Massie let that one escape her lips but Derrick didn't seem irritated. He seemed casual and laid back. "Are you okay Block?"

"No!" Massie said coldly. "We're stuck here in the middle of central park while everyone else is out clubbing!"

"Massie, don't worry." Derrick said calmly as he placed his PSP in his jacket pocket.

"I have to worry!" Massie said defensively. "We're going to die!"

Derrick looked at her as if she was high then he bursted out laughing. Massie glared at him, "shut up, you know never mind just leave me alone I can find my way back to Westchester." She turned her back on him then started to walk off. Derrick stopped and chased after her.

"Hey now, we should stick together it's dangerous out at night," He cautioned. Massie raised and eye brow at him. She couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"I'm just saying…" Derrick explained her thought.

Massie smirked at him and started to tap her heel against the ground. Derrick rolled his eyes at her then started to walk off. "Wait!" Massie called after him and she fallowed him.

"I guess we can stick together." She said quietly and he nodded. "Uh, sure." He replied.

XX

The two walked around New York City. It was the life. Bright buildings, gorgeous people, and yellow taxies: it was everything like in the movies. Massie and Derrick walked along the side walk and the busy streets were impossible to cross. But for some reason it was nice. Looking at all the signs to stores and restaurants made Massie feel less uncomfortable.

"How are we going to get back to Westchester?" Massie asked Derrick. He pulled out his phone. Massie did the same. But neither of them could get a hold of anyone. Their phones were either dead, turned off, or there was no service. They were alone. Massie stopped walking but Derrick continued. It was like it only hit her now. She was alone with Derrick. A boy. He could rape her! _Ew!_ Massie thought and gulped down air.

He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Massie thought about that for a moment. Was she? She couldn't tell. They were alone in New York City. To do anything and knowing his dumb fifteen year old hormones something stupid could happen. Derrick let out a laugh and Massie glared at him, "what now?"

"Massie," He choked in between laughs. "I wouldn't even touch you."

"Shut up!" Massie demanded and continued walking.

"Well, there really is no way to get home." He shrugged and played with his phone.

"Well, I don't want to be stuck here!" Massie barked.

"I know, I know." Derrick replied. "Why don't you call your parents?"

"They're in Hawaii right now." Massie pouted and sat on bench by the street. "A vacation and a conference meeting for my dad's company." She explained Derrick held onto the post light next to the bench and absorbed the scenery. It was dark although it was pretty bright with all the street lights. The streets itself looked like something from the musicals. It was simply nice.

"Well, let's just go wait for a bus in central park," Derrick aid and started walking again. Massie got up before he would be lost in the crowds of people. She fallowed him into the park. Massie could hear jazz musicians playing and people clapping and throwing money into their instruments cases. The smell of street vendor food filled the air. Derrick sat on a park bench and Massie sat next to him.

"The next bus should be coming in about twenty minutes." Derrick said. Massie nodded and could feel a weird grumbling noise come from her stomach. Derrick looked down to his stomach and laughed. "I guess we should get something to eat."

"That would be nice." Massie agreed as she shifted her weight on the bench. "But I left my purse with Alicia."

"No worries," Derrick assured her as he pulled out a Calvin Klein wallet. "I'll get it for you." He stood up and looked around. "Uh, there really is no place to eat unless you want something from a street cart."

Massie was about to protest but she didn't. Her stomach wouldn't shut up and she was desperate. She would never ever eat from a pretzel vendor if she had the choice but she was dying of hunger. "its fine," she tried to say smoothly but she flinched when she looked at the cart.

"Okay," Derrick shrugged. "I'll be back."

Massie stayed seated and sighed. She might die; you never know what was in the street food. But if she had to eat from a food cart she would pick one from good old New York City. Derrick came back with one hug pretzel and he handed it to her before he sat down.

Massie held the pretzel with both of her hands it was as big as her head but smaller than Derrick's ego. She took a small bite on the right side of it and chewed then swallowed. It was really good and very tasty it tasted like French bread. Massie turned to Derrick. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Derricks hook his head, "no, I'm fine."

Massie stopped eating, "well, I'm not going to eat in front of you if your not going to eat."

"Massie, go ahead you must be starving." Derrick urged and shoved the pretzel closer to her face. She laughed and shook her head. "Not if you don't eat with me." Derrick stared at the pretzel then to Massie. "Fine, I'll have a bite." He smiled and Massie put the pretzel closer to his face. Derrick hesitated for a moment then took a bite on the left side of the pretzel. "It's actually good."

"I know right," Massie's eyes widened with excitement and bit the pretzel on her side.

XX

Ten minutes have gone by and the pretzel was finished and the two were left with a very interesting conversation. Massie sat a bit closer to Derrick and he didn't mind at all.

"So, when did you become soccer obsessed?" Derrick asked her.

Massie shrugged, "well, I just really love the game."

"Me too." Derrick nodded in agreement. "I started playing when I was seven that's when I joined a real team."

"Really? Me too!" Massie responded. "I really like running and going against teams…" Massie began saying and Derrick listened to her soothing voice. _She's really into the game. The guys really underestimated her._ Derrick thought. After a couple of minutes a long blue bus came to stop by central park.

"We better go." Derrick said as he got up Massie did the same and walked over to the bus. The two stood in a short line of people and sat next to each other. Massie was by the window and Derrick sat by the aisle. It was about ten already. As the bus got moving it would take at least an hour to get back considering Westchester was the last stop.

The two sat in silence as the bus radio was playing _'Crush'_ by David Archuleta. Massie stared out the window and watched people get off and come in. Derrick kept checking his phone. Eventually Massie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Derrick watched her for a moment with his phone till in his hands. He prayed very hard that Massie snored but she didn't. He went back to his phone and listened to her even breathing.

After the next stop, Derrick's phone vibrated. He read the one new message from Cam.

**Cam: dude, where r u?**

Derrick sighed and hit reply.

**Derrick: I'm on a bus back to Westchester with Massie. **

**Cam: oh, u found her? I was getting worried she might've killed u or sumthn.**

**Derrick: no we're headed back to the hotel now. Tell everyone she's fine.**

**Cam: funny I didn't think u would want to wait for Massie. **

**Derrick: yeah well.**

**Cam: well u did I hope ur superhero moment is over now.**

**Derrick: it is, man. I'll just text u wen we get back to the hotel.**

**Cam: see ya.**

Derrick exited from Cam's text and looked back at Massie. Her face seemed to glow while she was asleep Derrick put the camera setting on. He took a quick picture of Massie and placed his phone back into his pocket. After a minute Massie shifted positions and laid her head on Derrick's shoulder. Derrick seemed startled at first but he didn't move. "Better not drool on me, Block." Derrick whispered in her hair that smelled like watermelons.

**Yay, I updated! Well, all the reviews really wanted to make me update. Anyway thanks so much for the suggestions. I know it seemed weird for the bus to ditch Massie but well, Alicia was too oblivious to notice. :]**

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys like this story because I enjoy writing it.**

**So if you have any suggestions please do. And a review would be lovely. **

**With love,**

**Desiree. **


	8. Weakness vs Strength

Massie and Derrick stayed on the bus for a couple of more stops and the bus was finally going into Westchester. It would take only a couple of minutes to get to the hotel. Massie opened her eyes slowly and realized where she was and frowned. The bus was getting emptier by the minute. Derrick was looking straight ahead while he held his phone in a tight grasp.

Massie sat up in her seat and could feel her neck still asleep and hard. She looked out the window and things started looking familiar. They were back in Westchester. Massie realized they were reaching the Westchester Resort. The bus was turning into the hotel's drive way and stopped in front of the open lobby. Derrick poked Massie's shoulder. She turned to him. He got up and she fallowed him down the aisle. Massie felt he lip gloss dried up as she stepped off the bus.

The phoenixes and tomahawks were sitting in the lobby with their coaches. Massie and Derrick walked up to them and they all sighed with relief. Massie and Derrick quickly parted and were welcomed with hugs. Alicia hugged Massie tightly and when they parted Massie stared at her and smacked her on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you!" Massie said and Alicia's eyes widened. "I'm sorry but Dempsey talked to me and I thought you were in the bus already." Alicia pulled Massie's cell phone out of her Ralph Lauren coat pocket. "Here's your phone."

"You left me." Massie said as she took back her phone. Claire was next to hug Massie and Massie hugged her back. Once the two parted Claire began talking super fast.

"We're so sorry you had to be alone in the city and missed the party and it must've been torture having to be alone with Harrington." Claire said in a low voice as if Derrick could here them talking twenty feet away and over the sound of buses dropping of tourists.

Massie just nodded when everyone got into their own conversations she turned and looked at Derrick, who was staring back at her. The two shared a stare for a moment not trying to send out private messages. But just to stare at each other, as if their bodies were communicating.

"We better get you guys to your suites." Coach Michaels said to everyone and Coach Erickson nodded and clapped. "Let's go you guys need to get up early for training."

Everyone groaned and fallowed the coaches to the elevators. There were two elevators and the tomahawks and phoenixes claimed their own elevators. Because they would never share the same elevator,

The elevator could only hold seven people at a time so it took two trips. Massie and Derrick were both going on the second trip. Massie looked at him and he just looked at her then turned his attention to Cam and whatever he was saying. Both elevators came at the same time and the two were the last to get in. Massie smiled at Derrick but he just walked into his elevator,

XX

Derrick fallowed the guys into the suite and into the boys' room. Derrick sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He was tired and all he wanted was to crawl under his covers and sleep. But his friends didn't want him to.

"So tell me about your night," Josh had a mischievous smile on his face. He threw his shirt off and showed off his well built abs. Derrick sighed heavily and tried to get they guys' voices of his friends to turn off. He closed his eyes but something hit him on the back. He threw off the covers and groaned.

"What?" Derrick said, sleepily.

"What happened?" Kemp asked and jumped on the ends of Derrick's bed.

"With what?" Derrick asked.

"With the unbelievably gorgeous Massie Block," Chris said with a smile.

"Nothing," Derrick shrugged and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"You guys were alone for a long time in a city," Kemp laughed.

"Dude, I don't see her that way," Derrick insisted.

"We've seen the way you look at her," Josh said as he fell back on his bed.

"You mean hatred?" Derrick inputted while he positioned himself on his side, getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah right," Chris rolled his eyes.

"That's true," Cam said, finally joining in the conversation.

"It's not, you guys are being ridiculous," Derrick said and turned off the lamp next to his bed. The guys stayed quiet for a moment then Josh started laughing.

Derrick took a pillow and covered the side of his head but Josh's laughs were too strong to block out. _There's so many things wrong with you_ Derrick thought to himself.

The guys finally all go into their own beds and stayed quiet. They lid on their backs and stared into the ceiling.

"I'm bored." Kemp broke the silence and Chris threw a pillow at him.

"I hate the phoenixes," Josh said in a tired voice.

"No duh, man," Cam agreed.

"But the phoenix girls are really hot." Chris said.

"True," Cam agreed again.

"Who's the hottest?" Josh asked. Derrick opened his eyes he was interested in this conversation.

"Alicia Rivera." Kemp said simply.

"I agree," Cam laughed. "Man tonight at the club she could dance."

"But she was all over Solomon." Chris said disgusted.

"Yeah, who has the best body?" Cam squeaked.

"Massie," Josh laughed.

"Yeah, she is hot." Kemp agreed.

Derrick felt his throat close tight. He wasn't sure if the guys should talk about Massie. Derrick didn't own Massie but he didn't want them talking about her like this.

"And sexy," Cam joined in which was weird because he was the sensitive guy. "I wouldn't mid going out with her."

"True, she was everywhere in their yearbook," Kemp said and got up. He threw open his suitcase and pulled out a yearbook the OCD yearbook. The tomahawks always found one for competition purpose. Their coaches sent yearbooks over for the summer soccer challenge.

Kemp pulled out the black book and jumped back on his bed. He flipped through the pages and Derrick realized he never got to looking through it once they got to New York.

"Prettiest Massie Block." Kemp read. "Most talented Massie Block, best smile Massie Block, nicest hair Massie Block."

Derrick listened carefully as Kemp read. Derrick, himself was nominated for most of the yearbook titles at Briarwood. Derrick stared at the ceiling and watched it in wonder. Before he fell asleep he thought about Massie.

XX

The next day at breakfast everyone was eating and all the teams were there except the phoenixes. Derrick wondered where Massie was as he ran his knife through his omelet. The restaurant was filled with chatters from the different tables.

Olivia was next to Derrick and she fed him a spoonful of _Lucky Charms_. Derrick smiled and opened his mouth. In the same second the restaurant doors opened and Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen came walking up to the tomahawk table.

"May we help you?" Sky asked.

"Shut up," Kristen said sharply and Alicia began talking.

"This is your fault." Alicia said directly to Derrick.

Derrick had a bewildered look on his face. "What are you talking about?

"Massie is sick!" Dylan spoke up.

"So, how's it my fault?" Derrick placed his fork on his plate.

"Well she was with you last night." Claire said.

"So?" Derrick shrugged. "It's just a cold."

"It's not her temperature is about 104 degrees." Alicia said defensively.

"You made her ride a bus!" Dylan said. "She caught it from there."

"Well I didn't mean too." Derrick insisted.

"Well, you probably want her sick so she won't go to the training." Kristen accused.

"That is not true." Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you girls just leave?" Cam spoke up and all the tomahawks started backing Derrick up.

"Why should we?" Claire glared at Cam. "Massie being sick will hurt our chances of winning."

"You guys were never going to win from the beginning." Derrick said. He looked as if he wasn't supposed to say that, like it just came out.

"Well we won't now because she's sick." Alicia said.

"Why don't you leave Rivera?" Olivia stood up from her seat. "It's not our fault your captain can't handle a fever."

"Ugh!" Dylan gasped and grabbed a piece of bacon on a nearby plate. Olivia had a huge smirk on her face but it vanished once Dylan thumped her forehead with the bacon.

"Oh my gosh." Olivia screamed and Coach Erickson came between the girls. "Girls, calm down."

"We will not!" Kristen glared at him.

"Well, your coach said not to worry Dempsey will take over for today."

"Yeah but we wouldn't need to if Derrick didn't get her sick." Alicia accused.

"Girls, just go get some breakfast." Coach commanded them.

The four girls gave up and walked away still glaring at the tomahawks. Olivia was still smirking at Dylan. But Claire easily flipped Olivia off.

**Im so sorry I haven't updated! I will be more active its just last weekend so much things have happened. Sorry! But I hope this chapter was okay but If it isn't then I'll make it up in the next chapter where there will be serious Massington fluff!**

**Review?**


	9. Pride vs Dignity

Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen walked up to the phoenix suite with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. Alicia carried the bowl and as Dylan opened the door to the girls' bedroom they could hear Massie sneezing and gagging. Massie was sitting in bed with a box of tissues. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She looked awful but not that awful.

"So, Massie I guess you'll have to sit this practice out." Coach Michaels was saying to her. The four girls came in and joined the circle around Massie's bed. Massie sneezed into a Kleenex and groaned. "Ugh, no I'm okay."

"Mass, you look awful," Alicia said and placed the tray of soup gently on Massie's lap. Massie smelled the soup and scrunched up her nose, "thanks, Leesh."

"Massie Dempsey will take care of the team, don't worry." Coach reassured her. But Massie just looked at him like he just said there was no such thing as _Gucci._ Dempsey placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mass, I'll train them with everything you taught me." He smiled at her. Massie sat there in silence as the soup remained heavy with steam fogging up her vision. Dempsey was trustworthy he was a good guy who knew a lot about soccer. But she felt weird letting him take over.

Everyone crowded Massie and stared at her like she was the most amusing thing on the face of the Earth. Massie knew that practice would be starting any second. "Uh, sure." She gave up with a shrug. Everyone smiled sympathetically.

"Well, we better get off now." Coach Michaels clapped. "Let's get going now." the phoenixes got up and fallowed him out the room waving bye to Massie. Massie groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. It was going to be a long day.

XX

"Solomon, hey wait up." Derrick called after him. The teams were given a fifteen minute break and Derrick chose to spend his chasing Dempsey around the field. Dempsey ignored him the first couple of times knowing Derrick would just want to pick a fight with him. But the blond haired boy didn't seem to want to stop.

"What?" Dempsey asked irritated. Derrick stayed quiet for a moment. Dempsey took a gulp of the water he was drinking and waited with annoyance. Derrick kicked the grass underneath his cleat.

"What?" Dempsey repeated.

"I just wanted to know how Massie was-." Derrick said quietly.

"Why?" Dempsey asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering." Derrick shrugged carelessly. Dempsey just stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

The blond boy seemed startled by that word and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh." Was all that came out. Derrick slowly backed away. "Never mind." He turned around and started walking away as if he was scared.

"She's really sick." Dempsey called after him. Derrick stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Dempsey gave him a reassuring smile and then walked by to his team. Derrick shouted to him, "Yeah I don't really care."

"Who are you shouting to?" A soft feminine voice asked from behind him. Derrick blushed as he turned to see Olivia. Her blond hair was pulled into two pig tails and her blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Uh, nothing just the wind." Derrick nodded to her and she laughed. "Okay whatever." The two started walking back onto the field. Their hands were swinging close together as they walked they could have held hands. "I was thinking…" Olivia started to bring up.

"Yeah?" Derrick raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we could do something tonight." Olivia said coyly.

"Tonight?" Derrick asked.

Olivia nodded. "Everyone's going to get on the buses and we're all going to the beach."

"That's a long drive." Derrick remarked.

"It is." Olivia agreed. "But, the beach is supposed to be gorgeous."

"It should be if it's like any of the Florida beaches." Derrick said as the two stopped walking. Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled shyly. "Maybe, maybe not so, I was wondering if you wanted to go together."

"Like a date?" Derrick stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We didn't go on the date when we went into the city." Olivia pointed out.

"True," Derrick admitted. "So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Really?" Olivia's blue eyes lit up.

Derrick shrugged carelessly, "yeah sure thing."

"Great!" Olivia cheered and hugged him. Derrick stood still in confusion and wrapped his arms around Olivia's back. "I can't wait to get ready and stuff."

"Yeah," Derrick nodded as they released arms.

XX

"So, you and Olivia on a date?" Cam giggled to himself and Derrick rolled his eyes. The blond was searching through his closet for something to wear.

"Dude, chill out." Derrick pleaded as eh brought a red shirt under his neck as he stared at his reflection.

"I can't help it you guys are just so cute." Cam teased mockingly. "When are you guys going to get out of that _Fisher Price_ house though?"

"Grow up, man." Derrick groaned as he pulled of his shirt. "We haven't played in that thing since we were five years old."

"Yeah where you played house and she was the mom and you were dad." Cam chuckled to himself as he combed back his hair.

"Kindergarten, we were five." Derrick pointed out as he was finished getting dressed.

"Hey guys," Coach Erickson came into the boys' room. "Uhm, before we head out to the beach we're going to stop by the phoenixes' suite you know, to see how Massie is doing."

"What?" Cam and Derrick nearly shouted together.

"The girls and almost all the guys except you two have already gone to see her." Coach shrugged as Derrick and Cam stared at his polyester board shorts.

"Seeing Massie Block?" Derrick's voice nearly cracked.

"Guys, let's go." Coach urged.

"Ugh," Derrick groaned and the two boys followed their coach into a suite across the hall from theirs.

When the boys entered almost all the tomahawks left for the lobby already. Massie looked pale as she shoveled up chowder with her spoon. The minute she saw Derrick, she dropped the chowder that was already heading for her mouth. "Ew,"

"Yeah it's a lovely picture seeing you right now." Derrick turned away from Massie's direction. Alicia scowled and Cam nudged Derrick in the ribs.

Massie frowned and handed her tray to Dempsey. "Something wrong Mass?" Dempsey set the tray on the table by Massie's bed.

"Yeah the annoying blond who's visiting." Massie muttered and Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Well, will be at the beach till tomorrow." Dylan said as she wrapped a Hermes' scarf around her neck. "Camping out ew."

Massie gave a small laugh and nodded. "You have fun because I know that's a trip I won't be missing."

"Funny," Kristen made a face and swung her Prada bag over her shoulder. The phoenixes bided Massie a goodbye and get well soon. Before Alicia left she turned, "text or call if you get lonely."

Massie nodded. "Will do."

"Massie we brought some white roses for you." Coach Erickson said once almost everyone left. He handed the bouquet and she accepted them great fully. "Thanks so much." She said in her stuffed up voice.

"We heard they were your favorite." Cam said kindly. Massie grinned at him. "They are. My mom always had them at home." She said to the flowers. "They're special."

Derrick cleared his throat and Cam turned to him. "Uhm, Coach we better get going. Derrick doesn't want to be late for his date."

"Date?" Coach and Massie both said sounding surprised. Derrick turned to Massie with his eye brows raised.

"Err, wow ugly people can be loved to." Massie said awkwardly looking at her hands.

"With who?" Coach smiled with amusement.

"Just a girl I know." Derrick shrugged. "Gosh, Coach."

"Not any girl." Cam said to Coach Erickson. "Olivia Ryan."

"Liv?" Coach said happily surprised. "Whoa, finally!"

Derrick turned red and Massie broke a rose in half. The guys turned to her. "You alright?" Cam asked.

"Just dandy," Massie grumbled.

"Kay, well feel better Massie." Coach nodded in her direction. "We better get going rest up, sport."

"Yeah I will." Massie said and fell back onto her pillows. Derrick turned to her as he walked out the door. Massie sighed and let the silence fill her surroundings. She threw off her blanket and wrapped it around her and walked out to the balcony. She plopped herself onto a seat.

"Hey," A voice said behind her. Massie turned and faced Derrick, standing there in his red shirt and Diesel Jeans.

**Sorry again. Summer's really made me busy but luckily im starting school in about eleven days so I'll be online –not- doing my homework. (: so is everyone back at school? And I was wrong the fluff is next chapter sorry again.**

**If you haven't given up on this story yet please review?**

**Oh, and this AU Derrick decided on Jeans to the beach instead of shorts. Lol. **


	10. Ineterest vs Denial

Massie stared at Derrick for a long moment. Derrick scratched the back of his ear, awkwardly. Massie felt like she should pick up her jaw off the ground so she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her stuffed up voice.

Derrick coughed into his fist and walked closer to her. "I thought you may want company."

Massie started to laugh but was cut off by a mouth full of coughs. "Sorry." Massie's cheeks turned red.

"It's cool," Derrick said walking on the edge of the balcony to take in the view.

"Don't you have a date with Olivia?" Massie asked as she walked up behind him.

"I guess, but it's not an actual date-date just a date." Derrick shrugged and Massie giggled.

"Then what's a date-date to you?" Massie asked as she leaned closer in to him.

"Uh," Derrick stuttered then he got closer to her. "What's it to you?"

Massie took a small step back and smirked. "Just curious, I mean aren't you blowing off your date with Olivia?"

"Does it even matter?" The blond boy asked

"Maybe," Massie shrugged and sneezed.

Derrick looked at her and tried not to smile. She was simply adorable.

"So why are you here?" Massie asked as she sat on a chair underneath her. Derrick sat on the seat next to her and the silence of the night took over.

Derrick thought to himself for a while. Why was he here? He was ready to leave and run into the elevator but something stopped him, something that told him to stay with her. He knew very well he couldn't go a night without seeing her. Now that she was sick how could he just leave?

"Derrick?" Massie asked in a small voice her blanket was now wrapped tightly around her thin body.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying." She said to her blanket. Derrick stretched out his arm and held Massie's chin in his hand. Her eyes were huge with curiosity and maybe even fear. _She looks so innocent _Derrick thought. Seeing her like this was different from seeing her on the field. She was tough and strong and now she looked, absolutely vulnerable. That was when Derrick realized Massie wore a mask on the field. Or maybe she didn't. Derrick continued to hold her in his hand but she shook him off. Derrick scooted away from her and stood up. He looked into the night sky and sighed. Massie raised her eyebrow but stayed silent.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Derrick asked his back to her.

"What?" Massie asked surprised.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Derrick repeated.

"I'm not," Massie replied stiffly.

"Really?" Derrick said almost cocky.

"Why would you think that?" Massie tried not to sound to interested. Derrick looked back at her then turned away.

"Well," he started to say, "You just seem dead right now."

"Oh." Massie said quietly.

"So how'd you get into soccer?" Derrick asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I love it." Massie mused. "The running, the wind in your hair, it's the closest thing to flying when you think about it."

"True." Derrick agreed.

"I just love the competition," Massie smiled at him. The night light captured her face beautifully. Her amber eyes seemed to twinkle and Derrick grew fond of her perfect smile. They talked. About everything. Life, school, friends, Massie told Derrick that she is really afraid to lose, Derrick told Massie that losing was his worst fear, and they even told each other that they were actually intimidated by each other.

"Well, I am," Massie laughed and Derrick gave her a playful shove.

"You gotta be kidding me, Block." Derrick chuckled.

"I'm not." Massie smiled.

And right there, Derrick realized something… weird. He was falling for her.

XX

"How was your night?" Alicia asked the next morning while slicing her eggs Benedict. Massie was wearing a soft pink Cashmere sweater and a pair of True Religion Jeans. Her hair was down and the only make up she wore was shiny Mac lip gloss and her brown hair was down and glossy. She looked great.

"Good," Massie said quietly. She never told them about hers and Derrick's conversation which ended at two in the morning.

"Guess what?" Kristen shrieked.

"What?" Massie asked as she smothered some butter on her scone. Kristen's eyes shined brightly and it was almost as if her blond hair could dance along in joy.

"Guess," Kristen urged.

Dylan sighed as she took a bite of granola. "Okay uhm, your getting a tattoo on your ass."

Everyone snickered hard. Kristen's parents were too uptight to let her do something that rebellious.

"No," Kristen rolled her eyes and pushed back a piece of hair. "Okay, guess again! Oh, never mind, Dempsey and I are going on a date."

Kristen smiled at the table but the girls looked casual, Dylan continued to chew on her granola, Massie kept checking her phone, Alicia popped her fingers, and Claire folded her napkin into a swan.

"Well?" Kristen pressed. The four girls exchanged looks then sighed. "Well, so? I mean are you in love with him?" Dylan asked.

"HA!" Kristen laughed out loud and some kids turned to see what the noise was about. "Ew, no way," she continued.

"So it's a date with no romance or intimacy?" Alicia asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I guess," Kristen shrugged.

"Kris that is not a big deal I mean, Dempsey goes on dates with a thousand girls but never gets into a relationship." Claire pointed out the obvious.

"True," Kristen said then lowered her voice. "But, it is the first date I've had since the whole ex boyfriend thing."

The girls all nodded, and remained silent about Kristen's whole ex boyfriend fiasco. The doors to the restaurant opened with a loud slam and the tomahawks filed in two straight lines. Not that they were suppose to, they just wanted to. Massie stared down at her plates as Olivia and Derrick were the first two people in line. As he passed by, Massie could feel the electric current run through her spine. She hoped her friends couldn't tell but it didn't matter because they were busy staring at the tomahawks as if they were celebrities down the red carpet.

"Ew, Olivia Ryan is such a whore." Alicia snarled as she poked her grapefruit.

"I know," Dylan agreed, as the tomahawks went to their tables. "Like, last night she was such a slut in that mini dress."

"Do you think her and Kemp Hurly really did it?" Kristen asked.

"Who knows," Claire shrugged.

"Well word has it she was supposed to go to the beach with Derrick but he didn't board on the bus." Alicia laughed to herself.

"He probably bailed out on her," Claire said in a low whisper as if they could hear every word they were saying.

"Wonder why," Dylan asked then turned to Massie. "Did you see him stay back at the hotel?"

"Err, no." Massie shook her head and lied.

"I bet he has a thing for that Skye girl," Kristen suggested as she ate her blueberry muffin.

"No way, Olivia is the prettiest tomahawk as sad as that sounds." Claire said and the girls all agreed.

"Well, maybe Derrick doesn't go for slutty girls." Dylan offered.

"Eh, he's the captain, freakishly gorgeous, and has delicious abs." Alicia mused. "He can have anyone and his type of guy usually goes for Olivia's type."

"Well maybe there's much more to him than we think," Kristen said with happy eyes.

"Maybe," Alicia agreed, "what do you think Mass?"

"I think we should stop talking and get our butts out to the vans so we can get to practice." Massie said abruptly and got off her chair.

"The Captain is back," Claire laughed and the girls hurried to finish their low calorie breakfast.

Massie grabbed her gym bag out to the hotel lobby and checked her phone for the time it was nearly eight thirty yet, she was the only one ready to leave. Massie sighed and decided to change in the hotel's ladies' room. Massie walked over to the restroom and into a stall. She quickly changed her outfit and put on her Juicy Couture shorts and a BCBG t-shirt. She slipped on her socks and laced up her Nikes as she opened the door to the stall, she stared at herself in the mirror. She quickly pulled out her Coach make up bag and started tracing her eyes with eyeliner and brushing mascara on her lashes. She thought she might as well look good for Derrick today.

Not that she liked him.

Massie pulled her hair into a side ponytail. _Derrick Harrington eat your heart out_, she thought to herself.

XX

On the field, whistles were being blown and soccer balls flew everywhere. Derrick quickly started warming up with Cam and Josh. The boys were silent for awhile as the field started filling up with people.

"So that was some night," Cam mumbled.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "so where were you exactly?" He asked Derrick.

Derrick looked up at him. "I stayed back I just wasn't up for it."

"And, Olivia sure missed you," Cam rolled his eyes.

"She fooled around with Kemp you know." Josh chuckled to himself then he and Cam shared a high five.

"Really?" Derrick sounded interested not angry like the guys expected him to be.

"Yeah, man she got real wild." Cam reported.

"How so?" Derrick asked, as his eyes wandered off to a particular amber eyed brunette.

"I had no idea how wild punch could be, but she kept downing it, as if it was beer." Josh shook his head.

"Was it spiked or something?" Derrick asked his eyes still following Massie. Every now and then she could glance back at him. But once she met his eyes Derrick would stare at the grass.

Fortunately, Josh was oblivious to the connectivity between the two because he was still ranting on about Olivia. But However, Cam was watching Derrick carefully. Derrick looked back at him because Cam knew. Derrick had it bad for Massie.

**Sorry for the hiatus guys, but I haven't been on the online world for a while. Things have been so weird for me lately. **

**Anyway Kai!! (If your still reading this story) sorry I haven't been in contact! Super busy with finals. Sigh. Miss you, though. Lol.**

**Review if you would like to (: **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Flirtation vs Anger

Derrick ran along the Westchester roads. He let the sweat run down his face as he ran to "In the End," by Linkin Park. The sun was nice and warm on Derrick's blond hair and the fact that he was alone was the cherry on his perfect day.

"Harrington," A voice called behind Derrick. Derrick came to a stop and pulled his ear phones off. He turned to face Massie Block.

"Hey, Block," Derrick nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back, her hair was messy in a high pony tail and she was wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She was beautiful.

"Mind if I join you?" Massie asked her eyes on the ground.

"I love company, be my guest." Derrick shrugged and started walking Massie followed after.

"So, you've been running for long?" Massie asked as they walked the lonely sidewalk.

"Nah, just started." Derrick replied.

"Oh, cool," Massie said shyly.

"So maybe we should do something tonight," Derrick suggested.

"Tonight?" Massie nearly choked.

"Yeah, tonight," Derrick laughed at Massie's nervousness.

"Uhm, I don't know if we should…" Massie let her voice trail off.

"Hang out publicly?" Derrick offered then nodded, "yeah our teams could get the wrong message."

"But, we're just going to hang out right?" Massie asked and looked at Derrick.

"Of course," Derrick nodded then smiled mischievously, "or more could happen."

Massie giggled and turned away from Derrick After a second of silent walking, Derrick stopped. Massie stopped a few paces ahead of Derrick.

"Want to run?" Derrick asked with challenge in his voice. Massie pushed a lose strand from her face. "Chase me," she laughed and started running down the street.

"Cheater," Derrick yelled with a roar of laughter then ran after Massie. The two moved quickly down the street and surprisingly they didn't collided with mailboxes or street lights.

Massie managed to run a few paces ahead of Derrick, but he attempted to catch up with her. Massie giggled as she forced herself faster. Derrick moved his legs trying to beat her. The two ran all the way to the soccer field when Derrick reached out and grabbed Massie by the waist. She laughed as they collapsed on the grass.

The two laid side-by-side on the ground, their hearts beating fast as they attempted to catch their breath. A droplet of sweat fell of Massie's head and Derrick had to sit on his hand to stop himself from wiping it off.

"So you're pretty fast," Derrick commented as he started breathing regularly.

"Thanks," Massie panted, "you too."

"Yeah, well I did track while I was in sixth grade," Derrick explained.

"Ah, real athlete huh?" Massie smiled as she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"So tonight then?" Derrick asked the sky on top of them.

Massie shrugged, "What will we do?"

"Hey, this is your hometown so you suggest," Derrick taunted as he sat up.

Massie looked at him from the ground and sighed, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Er, well, show me the New York life." He suggested as he sat, legs crossed, and he pulled out a piece of grass.

"Westchester?" Massie closed her eyes while she spoke.

"Yeah show me around," Derrick said and turned to face Massie.

"Fine then, maybe we could go to the mall," Massie mused. Derrick inched closer to Massie and was right by Massie's head.

"That sounds great," Derrick agreed, "but we'll have to go somewhere round nine or eight."

"No problem," Massie said as she opened her eyes and stared at Derrick's face with fascination.

"So we're going to the city this Friday," Massie said as she plopped herself on her elbows.

"Yeah, maybe we could work on not getting lost," Derrick chuckled as he stroke Massie's hair.

"Hey, we didn't get lost," Massie pointed out.

"Yeah, I just stayed back while you missed the bus," Derrick rolled his eyes.

"So, you stayed on purpose then?" Massie smiled and Derrick smacked her lightly on the forehead.

"Well, I couldn't let a polar bear eat you," Derrick mumbled, embarrassed.

Massie smiled as Derrick rose to his feet. He offered a hand and she accepted it. His strong figure allowed him to lift her with ease.

"We should be getting back," Derrick suggested and Massie nodded with a pout.

XX

The next day, all the soccer teams were sitting on the soccer field bleachers waiting for an announcement Coach Erickson came onto the middle of the soccer field and held a megaphone.

"Good morning, kids," Coach said through the megaphone, "I'd just like to inform you that tomorrow is the official start of the soccer challenge. I've already paired you in pairs of teams so the following will be paired…"

As coach read on about who was challenging who Massie could feel herself searching for Derrick. He was sitting right next to Olivia.

"Ew," Massie grumbled a little too loudly.

"What?" Alicia asked as she followed Massie's gaze. "Yeah, they are disgusting aren't they?"

Massie stared down at the two one more time then responded, "yeah they are."

**Sorry really lame ending and chapter.**


	12. Truth vs Lies

"Let's hear it for the Grayson Eagles and Bradford Tigers!" The announcer yelled through the microphone. It was a warm summer morning and the very first soccer challenge was taking place. The teams all watched from the bleachers as the Grayson Eagles stood in position on the right side of the field. The Bradford Tigers jogged onto the left side. The referee stood in between and blew the whistle letting the soccer ball roll onto the ground.

As the timer started counting, the game got going. Massie observed with fascination as the ball flew around the field. Her brown hair blew in the light wind under her Yankees cap. She was wearing an OCD t-shirt and jeans and her most comfortable converse shoes. Dylan plopped down next to Massie holding a corn dog. "Want some?" The red head offered the stick. Massie stared down at the corn dog smothered with mustard. "Er, no thanks." Massie scrunched up her button nose at the smell.

The Phoenixes gathered around the bleachers where Massie was sitting and watched the game. Every now and then Massie's eyes wandered off from the game to the blond haired boy sitting on the bleachers across the field. Sadly, the boy never looked her way, he was to busy having an intense conversation with Cam Fisher. Dempsey sat behind Massie on the bleachers and rested his cold drink on Massie's tiny head. Massie didn't mind though, it was an unbelievably hot day. "Wow, Grayson's pretty good." Dempsey commented. Massie nodded and could feel the Coke slosh around in it's cup. _But we are way better,_ Massie thought.

The game went by quickly, Grayson's strikers were just too fast for Bradford to catch up. After almost twenty minutes the score ended up Grayson:4 and Bradford:2. the phoenixes started mumbling among themselves. "Grayson is pretty good, probably all hiked up in steroids," Claire muttered.

"Well, they're not as good as we are," Dempsey encouraged.

"Well, if Grayson wins this one then, they'll challenge Calvary." Alicia reported as she looked at a piece of paper that held the schedule for the competitions.

"Calvary is pretty good too" Griffin in putted and Massie notice his arm causally swung across Dylan's shoulders. Massie raised her eyebrows at her best friend but Dylan just blushed and turned away.

"Well, all we shouuld focus on is Briarwood," Dempsey declared.

"What if we don't get into finals?" Alicia asked unsure of herself.

"We will," Massie encuraged.

"OCD always does," Kristen reminded them.

Massie zoned out as her team mates continued talking. She stared at Derrick Harrington from across the field, he obviousbly felt her gaze on him because he finally turned to look at her. He smiled his brilliant smile that made Massie's heart skip a beat. She shyly smiled back and turned her attention to a hotdog vendor.

"Massie," Alicia's soft voice startled the brunette's thoughts. Massie stared into Alicia's gorgeous.

"What's up Leesh?" She asked her best friend.

"Can i talk to you?" Alicia's voice was in a low whisper, as she stood up and Massie reluctantly followed. The two walked off to the edge of the bleachers and walked down the steps. Alicia led Massie under the bleachers as the fans cheered the teams on.

"So, what's up?" Massie demanded but tried to sound patient.

"Do you..." Alicia hesitated before she spoke up but Massie just stared at her to continue, "like Derrick Harrington?"

Massie froze for a moment as she felt her heart stop beating. Alicia twisted a dark strand of hair as she waited for Massie's response.

"Um, no," Massie lied, "course not."

"And that's because?" Alicia raised her eye brows and Massie nervously twitched. Luckily, Alicia hadn't noticed.

"We can't like the rival, its just not right," Massie replied quickly.

"If he wasn't the rival would you like him?" Alicia asked.

Massie hesitated for a moment then responded, "He is, Leesh and i find nothing attractive about that."

Alicia shrugged then simply replied, "okay good," she smiled at Massie then turned to walk back up the bleachers. Massie stared after her and pulled her cell phone out and typed a message to Derrick.

**Massie: hey i think we need to talk. meet me after the game at Westchester Park.**

She hit send and walked back to her seat. Massie stared at the score board as she settled herself in her seat. she clutched her phone tightly in her plam as she willed it to recieve a mesage and after a couple of seconds an unread message was waiting for her.

**Derrick: Sure, but can i ask what we must talk about?**

Massie resited the urge to stare back at him so she forced her eyes on the screen and typed

**Massie: Just some serious stuff.**

**Derrick: am i in trouble?**

Massie resisted the smile growing on her face because she knew he was watching her from across the field.

**Massie: We both are, kinda.**

XX

Massie sat on a park nech as she waited for Derrick to show up. She felt the hard wood under her butt as she impatiently checked her phone. The game ended with Grayson winning and Massie couldn't help but panic at the fact that they could lose to Grayson Academy they might not even be able to get to play agsint Briarwood.

"Mass?" Derrick's voice came behind her and she turned to smile at him. He sat next to her and looked at his phone. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Us," Massie replied as she pushed back a loose stran of hair.

"Us?" Derrick raised hsi eyebrows and Massie just nodded, not truning to him.

"Yeah, I mean we could--" Massie satrted but she was cut off by Derrick, :I didn't know we were an 'us'."

"Um," Massie replied with nervousness.

"I'm kidding," Derrick nudged her playfully, "I mean you know that i like you right?"

Massie felt her throat tightening at his response. But Derrick, however was as cool as a cucumber and Massie scowled at his coolness.

Derrick laughed, "But do you like me too?"

Massie stared idiotically at him for a long moment she opened her mouth to say something but before a word escaped her perfectly glossed mouth, Derrick's mouth was on hers. Massie's eyes were wide with surprise but after a moment she didn't care. She kissed him back and she liked it. Even though, it was so wrong. Derrick held her face perfectly in his hands but she pulled away once she could feel his toungue entering her mouth/

"Sorry," Derrick apologized but hsi wicked grin made Massie think he wasn't sorry and honestly neither was she.

"Listen, i feel like we'll get caught," Massie said then cleared her throat, "Alicia asked me if i liked you."

"What did you say?" Derrick asked curiously and Massie just blushed. "No, of course."

"Of course," Derrick sighed.

"I can't get caught," Massie said abruptly, "niether of us can."

Derrick nodded slowly, "yeah," then a mischevious smile spread across his face, "So, i'm a distraction for you?"

Massie stared at him and rolled her perfect amber eyes but Derrick just leaned forward and pulled Massie's mouth into his. Massie was startled as she felt hsi warm mouth on hers. Once he pulled away he winked at her. "More than you know," She said, breathlessly.

**sorry this took long. i wrote this on the site. anyway if this was short i'll make it up to you in the next chapter. this story is almost over. :(**

**so review?**


	13. Loyalty vs Betrayal

"Massie focus here!" Dempsey yelled at her from across the field. Massie rolled her eyes and kicked the ball right into Dempsey's net. The ball moved about ninety miles per hour and hit Dempsey right in a place where it shouldn't be hit.

"Ow!" Dempsey screamed in pain. Massie's amber eyes grew wide as she rushed over to Dempsey Solomon's quivering body on the green grass.

"Are you okay?!" Massie asked, panic in her voice.

"Get ice!" Griffin yelled behind Massie and she quickly ran over to the ice chest by the side of the field. Surprisingly an ice pack was cool and frozen sitting inside. She picked up the green clothed ice pack and tossed it over to Griffin who dropped it impatiently on Dempsey's beatened area. "Fuck that's cold," Dempsey swore and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Mass are you okay?" Alicia looked over at Massie with curiosity. "You really didn't have to kick that hard."

"Yeah, you didn't." Dempsey said as he opened an eye to look at her.

"Sorry," Massie said in an off tone.

"Well, well." Josh Hotz said as he approached with the tomahawks. Massie quickly avoided Derrick's prescence, by staring down at her cleats. They were all wearing black sweats and were all smirking, even Derrick Harrington had a cocky expression.

"What do you want Hotz?" Claire snarled. The tomahawks all stared at them and completely stopped their conversation or their concern for Dempsey who was now in a standing posititon.

"The field is ours today," Josh pointed out and extended out his arm to show Claire his digital watch. "Well at eleven it is and it's 11:01."

"Well you have to wait till we gather our stuff first," Claire said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine then, phoenix," Josh said in a nasty way.

"Oh just keep counting your blessings tomahawk." Claire retorted. "Because all your talk will bite you in the ass."

"I doubt that," Josh countered.

"We're not going to lose to you," Claire said harshly.

"You mean again?" Josh said with a laugh.

"Hotz, why don't you go screw yourself and stop messing with my team?" Massie spoke up in a cold voice. It was her first time to join in on the insulting-back-and-forth so she was kind of excited.

"Maybe i will, once your team can show me they are a threat," Josh said with hard eyes then added, "Block."

"We will show you," Massie spat.

"Oh really?" Kemp jumped in, "Will you ladies do cheers and come out with pom poms?"

"Yeah as you root for us?" Olivia added with an evil grin.

"No," Alicia stepped forward, "As we hold the champions trophy."

"Oooh, big talk," Chris nodded in fake-approval.

"Shut up, Plovert!" Dylan snarled.

"Listen, losers," Skye spoke up in a very snobby tone, "Why don't we just say exactly what's on our minds here?"

"That you're a bitch?" Alicia replied with a sweet smile.

"No, that you're a slut," Skye said back and high-fived Olivia.

"Guys, let's just give them time to get off the field okay?" Derrick pleaded as he yanked Olivia and Skye towards the edge of the field.

"Derrick," Cam whispered, "somethings up huh?"

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked Cam as he let the two girls go.

Cam stuffed his hands in his pocket then spoke, "I mean how you like Massie Block."

XX

The night was wet, very wet to even be considered summertime. The trip to the city was cancelled because the night was too dark and the streets were too wet. The rain poured harder than usual in Westchester and it was only July.

droplet. droplet. droplet. droplets of rain hit against the window and Massie stared with fascination.

"Massie!" Dylan shook Massie out of La La land and threw a pillow at her.

"What??" The brunette shrieked as the pillow ricocheted off her body and onto the carpeted floor.

"Leesh was asking you a question," Dylan smirked and Massie turned to Alicia who was waving frantically at her from the bed.

"What?" Massie asked again as she moved away from the window. It was only eight o'clock on a Friday night but the girs were already in their pajamas.

"Truth or dare?" Alicia asked and Massie rolled her amber eyes as she laid next to Alicia on the double bed.

"Truth," Massie answered.

"Who is the hottest tomahawk?" Dylan asked in happy tone.

"Easy, Harrington!" Claire laughed and Kristen high-fived her. Alicia laughed along with her friends and Massie tried not to blush for some reason she felt it creeping on her face.

"So we only have two days left with the tomahawks," Dylan said as she threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah, it'll so be less tense without them here," Claire said.

"Whatever," Alicia laughed, "You're so going to miss Hotz."

"What?!" Claire shrieked turning red.

"You so like him," Kristen accused and Alicia laughed even harder. Claire denied it but the blush on her pale cheeks made the girls think other wise.

"He's such a jerk," Claire insisted.

"Well let's hope so," Dylan said in a serious voice, "Because for one you can not be all over a tomahawk."

Massie gulped from her place and asked, "Why exactly?"

"Tomahawks and Phoenixes are ultimate no-nos," Dylan explained and Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Of course, i would never," Claire said truthfully, "that's betraying the team." Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen nodded. With that being said Massie turned away feeling guilty.

**--**

**Sorry this took forever!!! but i was writing this once again, on the site. i went on a USNS navy ship today. for a school field trip they gave us cookies(: **

**lol, Review??**

**oh! and i actually thought that this story only needed like 14 chapters but since people really like this and since it seems like im rushing it if i make the soccer game the next chpater. so yay! this will get additional chapters. **

**oh and if you have the time can you please, please, please read my new story called 'Kill me in a Record Shop." pairings undecided.**

**i'll try to update quicker. and i really have to thank you reviewers(: stay awesome, guys.**


	14. Comfort vs Danger

"You can't like a phoenix!" Cam said to Derrick. The two were in the hotel's lobby having a private conversation.

"Why?" Derrick asked point-blank, "tell me why."

"Uh, major rival!" Cam smacked Derrick on the arm.

"And if she wasn't it?" Derrick asked as he looked around the lobby. It was a quiet evening. The large room was filled with sofas and arm chairs in every corner. The room was off white with a warm glow from the lamps on the wall.

"Then go ahead," Cam smirked, "New York chicks are pretty hot."

Derrick rolled his chocolate brown eyes, "don't you have a girlfriend?"

Cam blushed sheepishly, "yeah, just saying."

"Well, it's not like Mass and I are girlfriend and boyfriend." Derrick admitted with a some what sad expression.

"Yeah, but if the other guys found out," Cam said, seriously, "You'r seriously have to put up with so much crap."

"I know," Derrick said as he stared at the dark haired boy. "But honestly, when i'm with her i sometimes feel like it'd be worth it."

"She's our team's rival's captain." Cam said simply.

"I really like her," Derrick said softly and Cam couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Derrick was naturally a happy guy with a great smile and funny personality. He's never gotten serious with a girl. Never. So, seeing him like this made Cam think that this was the real thing: love. Or something close to it.

"She's the phoenixes captain," Cam noted. "If you go out with her then it's like your leaving the team."

"I'm not," Derrick replied, "I would never, you know how important this is to me."

"I know, you are serious about soccer and the team," Cam agreed, "but will Massie Block change that?"

"You think she's a distraction?" Derrick asked with disbelief.

"The big game is just the day after tomorrow," Cam reminded, "you've never played against Massie's team and i can't risk you going easy on her."

Derrick sat there for a moment and thought. If Massie was a striker running toward his net, would he block her shot? or let it pass? If blocked it would Massie hate him? No, Massie knew how important the game is and Derrick was certain that Massie wouldn't go easy on him.

"And," Cam continued, "if you guys date what would happen after the summer?"

Derrick stared at him and wondered again. What would happen? He lived in Florida.

"Listen, i don't wanna bring you down," Cam was saying, "but you just can't."

"You know, i never really had time to think about that," Derrick said, "like after the game and during the game."

"Well, you only have two days to see her, then she's out of your life till next summer." Cam said.

"Well, fine then," Derrick said dryly, "nothing more will happen with me and Massie."

"Really?" Cam's face lit up like a lightbulb.

"Yeah," Derrick half-shrugged, "But, dude, i gotta go tell her, that nothings going to happen, i mean."

Cam stared at him unsure of what to say. But it was hard to deny Derrick's sad face so he said, "sure man."

"Cover for me?" Derrick asked, expectantly.

Cam sighed and irritated sigh then nodded, "sure-sure."

Derrick stood up from his arm chair and headed out the main entrance. On his way out, he took out his phone and sent a message to Massie.

**Derrick: meet me later at the field k? emergency.**

**Massie: see you there.**

XX

The night was dark and thick. Derrick quickly jogged to the soccer field without breaking a sweat. Massie was already there, standing in jeans and a pink zip-up hoodie. Her brown hair was flying everywhere and Derrick's heart did a flip. He laughed softly to himself as he approacher her, things have been so corny lately.

"Hey," Massie greeted with a small smiled. Derrick smiled back as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I was talking to Cam," Derrick started as he kicked a blade of grass with his shoe. The moon reflected off Massies's well glossed mouth and her sparkling eyes. She was so innocent Derrick couldn't bear to look at her as he said this, "he knows about us."

"Us?" Massie said as a statement and a question that no longer needed an answer.

"Yeah," Derrick replied.

"Oh," was all the brunette could think of to say.

"Where do we go from here, Massie?" Derrick asked.

"Meaning?" Massie whispered as if their teams were just watching from the empty bleachers.

"After this summer," Derrick answered her.

"I don't know," Massie admitted, sadly, "this summer has been... different. It's sad to see it end."

"I really don't want to get cliche'," Derrick said with a small laugh, "but is this just a summer fling?"

"NO!" Massie nearly screamed. The projection of her loud voice echoed in the empty field. Massie blushed, slightly then said, "no, it's not."

"I'm glad you said that," Derrick repiles smoothly and Massie couldn't help but feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"We leave in two days," Derrick said into the dark. Massie frowned just at the thought of him leaving. He read her mind and pulled her into a hug.

"I know," was all Massie said back. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her body. It was comforting and protective.

"I don't want you to go," Massie whispered softly in his ear. Derrick backed away from her and looked into her sad amber eyes.

"Me niether," Derrick said and tried to smile.

"What the fuck?!" someone screamed angrily. Massie and Derrick quickly backed six feet away from each other. They knew who it was. Massie turned around to face her angry team mates. Dempsey's eyes were wide and shocked, Griffin's face was red, Alicia looked at her disapprovingly, and the rest of the members all glared at Derrick.

"I should've known the phoenixes were going to be here," Josh's voice suddenlt appeared behind Derrick. Derrick turned around and saw his team walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" spat Griffin.

"What am I doing here?" Kemp asked insulted then stared at Massie, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Alicia spoke up and glared at Derrick "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Derrick," Kemp said as he looked at his friend, "phoenixes aren't good company to keep."

"Look who's talking," Dylan spoke up and yanked Massie farther away from Derrick. Skye grabbed Derrick's arm and pulled him away.

"Stay away from these losers," Olivia sneered and Massie glared at her sparkly blue eyes in the darkness.

"Massie, i told you, you can't trust tomahawks," Kristen spat in disgust.

"And Derrick," Chris said sternly, "you shouldn't be hanging out with filthy phoenixes."

"All talk and no game," Alicia flipped her raven hair at him.

"We can give you a game," Chris said with a smile, "if that's what you want?"

"You know what I want?" Dempsey asked quietly and the next thing they knew; Dempsey's fist was plunging into Chris's face.

**--**

**this was dedicated to my awesome friend Ericka, who's really one of my favorite reviewers although she NEVER reviews. so ericka better review this one! anyway important questions:**

**Should Massie and Derrick end up together? or not?**

**Should the phoenixes win or the tomahawks?**

**coke or pepsi? **

**tell me which floats your boat more people!**

**PMs would be nice(: and review if you want.**


	15. Need vs Guilt

As Chris Plovert hit the hard ground, everyone stared at the streams of dark red blood dripping down his brusied nose. Massie turned to look at Dempsey, a great deal of satisfaction was gleaming off his face. The second Massie's head was turned, Olivia's boney manicured hand came flying across her pale cheek. After it left, the sting from Olivia's slap was still there. Massie remained silent as she stared at her shoes. No one said a word, they were all to mortified. The only content one was Olivia but, not even her best friend, Skye Hamilton joined and smirked with her.

"Bitch!" was the first word to be said in the ocean of silence. Massie looked up from her shoes and saw Griffin's eyes blazing with anger. He stomped toward Massie, grabbed her elbow, and dragged her off the field. The phoenixes slowly followed while they sent death glares over to the tomahawks. As they dispersed, Massie stole a quick peak at the tomahawks who were frozen like statues. In the dim light, all Massie could was the blood dripping from Chris's nose.

The phoenixes walked in the dark night silently. Griffin was still holding onto Massie's elbow protectively till they reached the hotel. Once they all got settled in the girls' room they began talking. Massie awkwardly sat on the edge of her bed and waited for them to yell at her or worse, de-throne her from her captain spot.

"Are you okay Mass?" Dempsey asked as he clenched his fist. It must have hurt. Massie stared at him carefully and then observed the others, all eyes were concerned.

"Y-y-yeah," Massie stammered nervously.

Alicia sat next to Massie as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What were you two doing there?"

"Um." was all Massie could say back. Luckily, Claire spoke up, "I bet they were just trying to start a fight."

"Yeah," Kristen agreed as she folded her arms across her chest.

The guilt builded up in Massie like heavy blocks stacking up in her chest, it was horrible. If she told her team, the guilt would break down but her team would hate her forever. Massie gulped and contemplated whether or not she should just confess her secret crush on Derrick Harrington.

"Massie," Dylan said in an compassionate one. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling and her smile was warm and generous, "I just want to say thanks for being such a great captain this year."

Massie froze. Major guilt trip much. The rest of the phoenixes nodded and smiled. The mood in the room suddenly shifted and was now warm and happy.

"I know, it's been one hell of a summer," Dempsey looked at Massie with serious but very happy eyes. "Honestly, Block, even i couldn't have been a better captain."

Massie half-smiled, her amber eyes growing wet with tears. She willed herself not to cry and said, "Thanks."

XX

"You didn't have to slap her," Derrick said through his teeth as he glared at Olivia Ryan. The tomahawks were in the boys' room arguing. Derrick was comfortably seated in a white arm chair yelling at Olivia and across from him was Olivia and she didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Why were you with her?" Olivia sneered as she turned to face Skye and Chris. His nose was now slightly purple as Sky dabbed at it with a wet cloth.

"We just had some stuff to do," Derrick simply replied as he tried not to stare at Cam's face. He was already on a major guilt trip, staring into Cam Fisher's accusing eyes would just make him lose his cool.

"Right," Olivia replied obviousbly not convinced.

"We did," Derrick insisted as he balled his hand into a fist and felt his nails digging into his flesh. But he liked the pain, it was something to focus on other than the guilt.

"Derrick, tell me something," Kemp said as he kicked a soccer ball up and down his knee.

"What?" the blond boy asked carefully.

"Are we going to kick those preppy New York kids' ass?" His friend asked with playful eyes. The guys quickly brightened up and high-fived each other. Derrick had no response. He didn't know how to. Why would he want to kick the beautiful Massie Block's cute little ass? But his teammates were all boasting with happiness he smiled and high-fived Kemp back.

"Hell yeah!" was Derrick's reply and for some reason it felt like everything he once knew and love was coming back.

XX

As the clock stroke one, everyone of the phoenixes were still awake and happily sitting on pillows all over the floor of the girls' room. Today was the last day of the summer soccer challenge. Today was the day that the phoenixes and tomahawks would challenge on the field. Today was the day, Massie had to compete against Derrick. Tomorrow was the last day Massie would see him and the rest of the summer would be history. Massie yawned as she laid back on the soft pillows, her long hair running across the white silk. They've been up for the last couple of hours reminiscing on all their soccer memories. One of them was when Massie first tried out for the soccer team:

_"Who's that chick?" Griffin asked out loud as Massie walked onto the field. Her hair was in two french braids and she was wearing shorts and knee socks. Everyone underestimated her, she was just too inccocent to play the sport._

_As Coach Michaels blew the whistle, Massie quickly ran after the ball that Griffin was carefully moving. Griffin smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes and kicked the ball right away from his leg and forced it at a hundred miles into the net._

"I remember that day," Kristen mused as she laid back and closed her eyes. Massie smiled at the memory as she passed around a bag of chips.

"I can't believe today is the day," Alicia said as she held a potato chip between her index finger and thumb.

"Guys, if we lose," Claire said.

"We won't." Dempsey and Griffin said almost in unison.

"But if we do," Claire continued, "It would be worth it."

Massie shut her eyes gently as she listened to their voices. Soccer is what brought them all together. Soccer is what made them stronger. Soccer was the reason they were all laying down on the floor. Soccer is what they all had in common. Soccer is what they all loved. Soccer is what brought them memories, good and bad.

Massie thought happily, _Oh yes, soccer is life. Phoenixes are life._

XX

The tomahawks were all jittery and peppy from the cans of coke they were drinking. It was almost two in the morning but all of them were all wide awake and sprawled out in different areas of the boys' room's floor. Derrick stared out the window in wonder. For the first time since the summer started he was happy. Not a worry on his shoulder or a care in the world. He could just drift.

"Remember when we first one this summer soccer challenge?" Josh asked. Every one of them was staring up at the ceiling. Then Kemp burped his gaseous cola out and said, "Yeah."

_As the remaning minutes of the game slowly disappeared, Derrick stared at the score board Tomahawks: 4, Phoenixes: 3. The sun was blazing widely onto the field and Derrick could feel the heat of his body. He quickly focused on Dempsey Solomon as he made his way toward the goalie net. He slowed his fast pace a bit then kicked as hard as he could._

_The phoenixes and tomahawks all stopped and stared, anxiously._

_The ball came flying towards Derrick's face and then he caught it. His heart beating heavily as he stared at the soccer ball in his hands. _

Derrick smiled at himself. Until this very day, Derrick has that winning soccer ball displayed on the third shelf in his blue bed room.

"We're totally going to win this year," Chris said a little muffled, since he was holding an ice pack to his face. The swelling was going down and his purple nose was now just slightly red. Derrick didn't worry though, he knew Chris was a strong guy. All of them were. Derrick plopped himself onto his elbow as he stared at everyone laying down. They've all seen each other at their worst and their best. They've all been bruised physically, scarred emotionally because of this sport. They've all hated, loved, and admired one another. All those hot Florida afternoons on the soccer field have brought them here and honestly, they had paid off.

Derrick stared at his digital watch and laid back down. Because he was a tomahawk.

**--**

**i loved writing this chapter. sorry but i wrote this on FF and there's no spell check. :( isn't it ironic how these teams hate eachother so much but are exactly the same??**

**i finally know how this story will end. The next chapter will be the final tournamanet but NOT the final chapter.**

**Hey, i loved the feedback from the last chapter. Realy i did. and its all thanks to you!-yeah, you.**

**(: stay awesome, smilez014 who is also known as Desiree.**


	16. Love vs Hate

**i love massington.**

**for the lovely reviewers who have been inlove with this story since the very begining.**

As Massie sat out on the balcony of the girls' room she closed her eyes and an overwhelming joy exploded in her. She smiled at the mood she was in, it felt just like loud waves crashing onto the shore of a silent beach. It was about six in the morning and she opened her eyes to see a beautiful sun rising over the skyline. It's almost impossible to see a sun rise perfectly in New York but at summer time it was a different story.

"It's so big and beautiful," Massie said to herself in awe. She hugged the blanket -that was Kristen's and not hers- tightly around her body. The morning air was thick and Massie wiggled her bare toes that were numb from the cold.

Today was the tournament against Briarwood. Against Derrick. Massie frowned a little even if she only knew him for a couple of months she was positive that she liked him. So much. The golden rays of sunlight quickly peaked through the buildings and very few skyscrapers that Massie could see from her balcony. She loved New York and from where Massie was sitting she could see the tall buildings standing in the city. Massie hugged her knees to her chest and carefully listened to her team's heavy exhales and inhales as they slept. And the weird snoring that was coming from the guys.

Once her Tiffany watch told her it was seven she got up and walked into the room, "Wake up Phoenixes!" Massie shouted and jumped up and down. Everyone's heads slowly rose and looked at the brunette.

"What time is it?" Dylan yawned forcing her heavy eyes open.

"It's seven," Massie announced and stood up straight like an army commander, "Get, dressed, hurry up!"

The phoenixes quickly scrambled off the floor and started running to get their things ready. At ten o'clock would be the time the game started. As Massie looked around the room at all the members of her team stuffing things in gym bags, pulling socks on, and lacing up cleats.

She has never felt more proud to be a phoenix.

XX

"Tomahawks, yeah yeah!" Kemp started singing as they packed their gym bags. Today was the day they've all been waiting for. The final soccer match between the winning teams and after this game they'd finally find out who was the better team. Derrick prayed it'd be the tomahawks. Kemp began singing louder and all the guys started beat boxing or snapping their fingers to the beat. The girls simply sang along and clapped their hands. Derrick smiled with pride as he swung his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Le'ts go kick some ass!" Chris yelled happily. His nose seemed perfectly back to normal now, but it looked oddly fragile.

"Hell yeah!" Olivia cheered.

The tomahawks quickly opened their suite door and headed down the restaurant for breakfast. As they rode the elevator down, Derrick couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he swore he felt his stomach doing cartwheels. He spent the whole night thinking about his team, Massie, this game, Massie, whether or not he remembered to feed his gold fish; Swimmy, Massie, this summer, and oh yeah, all those long hours of thinking, he finally knew what he'd do about everything.

"You alright?" Cam asked Derrick as the elevator door slid open.

"Yeah," Derrick replied as everyone stepped out and made their way to breakfast. Just by opening the swinging door, the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage patties. waffles, flap jacks, and freshly squeezed orange juice filled the air. They were the last team to enter and the first person to catch Derrick's eye was the brunette sitting by her friends.

"Let's get going guys," Coach Michaels ordered excitedly. "The big game is in a few hours."

As the tomahawks settled in their seats and started stuffing food in their mouths, Derrick avoided Massie's amber eyes as much as possible. The moring was as intense as mornings could get. Death glares were being sent out and awkward silences were taking over. The only noise was silverwear clanking against plates and gulps of orange juice being chugged down. The grandfather clock that loudly ticked in the corner of the room caught Derrick's eye. In mid-bite he stared at it and wondered if time was really slowing down.

.. it went over and over again. After being captivated for a long time, everyone shifted out their seats and shuffled out the room. It was time.

XX

"This is for all the marbles," Dempsey said as the phoenixes huddled together for a heart to heart discussion. Massie rolled her amber eyes and said, "Can we just say 'this is for all the sexy Jimmy Choos'?" she smirked, "i hate marbles, no on uses them anymore." Her team laughed because they knew something Massie's sassy attitude was back.

"Okay fine whatever." Dempsey playfully rolled his eyes.

"So let's kick some ass!" Griffin cheered and the rest of them followed. Massie smiled and high-fived everyone. After last night, she knew what destiny she was following. It was either a good choice or bad choice but it was the one that made her happy.

As the walked onto the field, they guarded their positions. Massie being right up there in the front. Derrick was by the net staring hard at her. It was almost a glare and instead of Massie looking away, she just glared right back at him. _On this field Derrick_ Massie thought _You're just a tomahawk_. Josh Hotz was standing right in front of Massie as they waited for the referee to come with the ball.

"Scared, Block?" Josh asked coldly.

"You_ wish_," Massie smirked.

The referee, a tall dark haired man, came walking with a whistle in his mouth and a shiny soccer ball in his hand. "Let's have a clean game," the referee said as he blew the whistle and let the ball drop. Massie quickly stole it before Josh could even touch it and headed down the tomahawk side.

She was scared. Massie was scared. Massie Block was scared. She was running with the ball by her feet in a careful and swift motion on tomahawk territory. The summer sun was blazing as she ran, her long hair tangling after her. All the faces that were running with her was a blur. She could only see figures of the tomahawks. But then the only face that was clear to her, belonged to Derrick Harrington. He stood there watching her and she could tell he was impressed. That look made her want to run faster, kick harder, and be better.

The wind blowing past her hair was a refreshing experience as she moved faster, past the bodies on the field. As she made her way closer to the net with Olivia Ryan tailing after her, she kicked the ball good and hard. The ball slided through the short grass and into Derrick Harrington's hands.

"Bitch," Massie cursed to herself as Derrick threw the ball back into the field. This wasn't going to be easy. Derrick wasn't going to play easy and so niether would Massie.

**--**

**yeah, well, i'll stop it there because it's eleven right now and i 'apparantly' need to get up at like six or so. so anyway, sorry again for typos.  
But a BIG thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. :)**

**special people will be mentioned in the final chapter and by the way, two or three more chapters and this story is completed.  
sigh, that makes me sad.**

**-infomercial time-**

**"do you need good Fanfiction stories to read? tired of searching? well you're in luck you can go check out: "Hope this Doesn't Hurt" by xoxoDDLSG (erickaaa, she's new on FF but she's an amazing writer) "Love Drunk" by ., "Love Comes Around" by xofldhckyxo, "Rescue you" by Flyer2012 and the other awesome stories out there and my friends, this all for the very low price of six payments of 14.99. gasp! just kidding they're F R E E--that spells free "credit report dotcom baby!"**

**anyway, thanks again wonderful people. and if anyone has a good massington, i'd love to read it(:  
till the next chapter,  
smilez014 also known as Desiree.**

**PM me?**


	17. Victory vs Failure

**in case you guys didn't notice there was Harry Potter in the last chapter, "Scared Block?" Josh asked coldly, "You wish," Massie smirked. chamber of secrets. :D anyway this chapter is for: XxxBookiexxX, One of the fallen (please, please, update 'notes') girlpower8900, Flyer2012 (seriously you are like so quick on updating. i must learn from you), xoxoDDLSG(you liar! you didn't go to school today-monday-), fanfiction4ever (hope this chapter answers your questions:) zero-heroxoxo(john jon? lol) via Gabby(please update your stories!), XHeals Over HeadX, figuresk8girl, xXxAnGeLaxXx, xodlfhckyxo, xXx mandee xXx and you. just cuz your reviews make my day(: and you guys are a simply awesome bunch.**

As the ball rolled back onto the field, Massie went on full alert. She chased the black and white thing as if her life depended on it. The summer sun was hot and made beads of sweat quickly form on her forehead. The ball was now in the posession of Josh stuck-up Hotz, he managed to keep the ball onto the phoenixes' side. Dempsey quickly chased after him, trying to steal the ball back. But Josh was just too quick he managed to kick the ball before Dempsey could even touch it. Dylan being the goalie was on full alert, but the ball was just too fast. It went in gicing the tomahawks the first point.

"Yes!" Josh jumped up and down while high-fiving Kemp.

Massie scoweled and waited for the ball to get back onto the field. As it did, she chased after it at full speed. Dempsey was running along with her and Chris was at Massie's other sider tryng to steal the ball. Massie sped up and was about to give the ball a good kick but then realized all the tomahawks were surrounding her. Massie quickly moved the ball between her feet and kicked it towards Dempsey who kicked it in the net. Derrick was too surprised to even block it. Massie smirked at his bewildered tone.

Tomahawks: 1 Phoenixes: 1

The next couple of minutes ran by quickly, sometimes the tomahawks had the ball but the phoenixes would steal it. Sometimes the phoenixes would have the ball but the tomahawks would steal it. Soetimes someone scored and sometimes no one did. After a couple of more suspenseful minutes on the green field, the score looked like:

Tomahawks:4 and Phoenixes: 4

It was sad to say Massie did not score any of the goals her team got. For some reason, every time Massie got a clear shot of the net, the ball always found it's way into Derrick Harrington's hands. It was very discouarging. As the clock told them that on 1:43 seconds were left, Massie hungrily chased the ball that flew onto the field. She needed to prove something; to Derrick, to the tomahawks, to her teammates, and to herself. Was she as good as they all thought she was? Well, they were all going to find out.

As Massie ran with the ball, she could tell Josh and Cam were tailing after her. They were clearly the only ones who could keep up to Massie's pace. As the clock counted down to it's forties, Massie quickly stopped and saw a clear opening of the net. She was pretty far from the net and it seemed impossible to get a shot in but the risk was worth taking. With Cam and Josh a couple of feet away she fiercely kicked the ball into the net.

The next few seconds, seemed to be the longest of Massie's life. She stood anxiously as the ball glided through the short green grass. Everyone of the phoenixes and tomahawks froze and watched. All the other teams and fans seemed to be in screaming and cheering in slow motion. Massie could feel her heart thumping loudly inside of her. She could feel the heat radiating off her sweaty skin. The suspense was killing her and she stopped and wondered how long it would take the ball to get in. After a moment, Massie blinked and could hear the buzzer stopping the time and only then her ball flew past Derrick Harrington's head.

"Yes!" Some tomahawks cheered. Massie could feel her pulse stop. That did not just happen. The perfect kick. The last kick. The only ball Derrick was going to miss. Didn't make it in time?

As the tomahawks gathered towards the goalie net, Massie couldn't help but stare with fat tear drops forming in her eyes. She lost. She lost it all. She should've ran faster. She should've got closer.

"Wow, i'm guessing this is a tie," the announcer said with joy into the microphone, "ladies and gentlemen this is the first time this has ever happened."

The tears finally rolled down her cheek in defeat. She was a loser. Her teamates did not move their position they were still as frozen as statues on the field.

"Well, the coaches will discuss something right now," the announcer informed, "the winner of this summer soccer challenge will be announce shortly."

"Hey, sport." Dempsey said behind Massie. She turned to look at him, the tears staining her cheek. He smiled gently and wiped them off with his fingers, "It's okay, you did good."

"Bull." Massie said as she wiped the tears from her damp eyes. The rest of the phoenixes all came up behiand Massie with small smiles. It was hard to tell if they were out of pity or if they were actually okay. Because Massie wasn't.

XX

The look of those beautiful amber eyes tearing was too much for Derrick to handle. He looked away automatically once her teammates surrounded her. _Was she mad beause I blocked her ball?_ Derrick asked himself. _Nahh, Massie knew this game and she was never going to let emotions take over_. Derrick smiled at his teammates who were all panting heavily and sweating, he was proud of them.

"Wow, that game was killer," Kemp said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Totally, did you see the way Massie moved on the field?" Josh asked and Derrick nodded. Of course he saw her, he was watching her very carefully all through out the game.

"She was really fast," Cam commented.

"Puh-lease, if she was so great then her ball would have gone in before the buzzer." Olivia scoffed while rolling her blue eyes.

Derrick tried so hard to stop himself from slapping her luckily, Cam stepped in.

"Liv, c'mon admitt it," Cam smiled, "she is good."

"Whatever," Olivia flipped her blonde hair.

"Well besides Olivia's post-bitchiness," Kemp smirked at her, "who's going to win this game?"

"Hopefully we will," Skye said quietly.

"Or it could be a tie," Chris added.

"I hope not," Josh glared towards the phoenixes.

"Yeah," Derrick found himself agreeing. Everyone looked at him questioningly, he was usually the peace maker. "Because," Derrick explained, "We've worked too hard for this to end like this."

Cam started laughing and everyone stared at him in wonder.

"I... haha..." Cam laughed, "it's just, haha."

"Cam would you grow up and tell us what the fuck you're laughing at?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"It's just," Cam giggled and then calmed down and looked at Derrick, "You finally sound like your old self."

"I do," Derrick agreed then grinned, "It feels great."

"Where have you been Harrington?" Cam asked with a small smile.

"I have no idea," Derrick shrugged, "But it's good to be back."

"Tomahawks on three!" Kemp shouted then counted 1, 2, 3, and they all screamed with joy, "TOMAHAWKS!"

XX

"Mass," Dylan said and pulled her into a hug. "You were great."

"Thanks Dyl," Massie said softly as she hugged her best friend back.

"We've never tied before," Claire reminded her, "this is a first."

"It would have been good to win, with no tie." Massie replied quietly.

"Hey, we might." Griffin said encouraging the brunette.

"Yeah," Massie forced a smile on her face, even though she didn't really believe Griffin. Her team got into a discussion and while they were talking Massie turned to steal a peak at Derrick. He was talking to Josh but after a moment, he felt Massie's stare on him and he looked back at her. They stared at each other; not smiling or glaring just... staring.

"Okay, can we please have all the teams on the field?" Coach Erickson said into the microphone. He was holding a stack of papers and all the other coaches were following him. Some were carrying medals and some were holding three foot trophies.

As all the teams stood in a group together, Mr. Evans began talking, "This summer had been the most memorable summers for me and my fellow coaches and i hope you feel the same way. i've never seen such a refreshing batch of young adults."

Massie fiddled with the bracelet on her arm, anxiously.

"You guys are very good soccer players and i'm most positive that you guys will be famous and make a career out of this sport. Of course out of the seven teams only three will bring home a trophy and come back next summer. Today i have witnessed the most incredible soccer game of my life."

Derrick stuffed his hands in his pockets and listened.

"Today the OCD Phoenixes and Briarwood Tomahawks have battled it out and ended it with a tie," Mr. Evans smiled, "This is the first time this has ever happened, and of course the winner of the summer soccer challenge is based off scores and numbers but considering that the numbers and scores are even we will choose the champion based off a new criteria."

All the team's started talking all at once till Mr. Evans told them to be quiet, "But first i'd like to award this summer's Most Valuable Player."

"Usually, always Harrington." Alicia informed Massie.

"So please come up here our MVP for the last three years," Mr. Evans smiled holding up the medal, "Mr. Derrick Harrington captain of the Briarwood Tomahawks."

A roar of applause bursted from the teams and Massie gave a small smile as she watched Derrick walk up to Mr. Evans to accept his medal. Mr. Evans placed the medal over his neck, and Derrick turned around to smile with pride. Massie stared at him in admire. If anyone deserved to be an MVP that would be Derrick.

"And," Mr. Evans, "this year we have two MVPs so please get up here, Ms. Massie Block captain of the OCD Phoenixes."

Massie, wide-eyed and shocked, only went up once Kristen nudged her. Massie walked up to where Derrick and Mr. Evans was. Mr. Evans handed his medal to Derrick and Derrick held it out for her. Massie bowed her head as Derrick placed the medal on her. Massie smiled and held the medal in her hand it said; _MVP Massie Block Phoenix_.

"Give it up for our MVPs!" Mr. Evans said into the microphone and everyone applauded. Massie smiled happily as Derrick stood by her and smiled at her then whispered, "you deserve this."

"Thank you," she whispered back. The joy she was feeling washed away once she spoke to him. Tomorrow he'd be gone till next summer. The two walked back to their teams as Mr. Evans began talking again, "Okay so three champions will get these shuny trophies," He smiled and looked at the sheet of paper he was holding, "in third place, we have the Grayson Eagles!"

The Eagles jumped up and down with joy as they walked up and accepted their trophy. They held it up in the air with large smiles.

"And for the first place and second place," Mr. Evans said once everyone calmed down. "Soccer is more than a game of numbers, or skill. Being a winner doesn't mean you always have to ahve the higest score. Being a loser is just as important as being a winner. Although, both the Phoenixes and Tomahawks were tied we chose the winner based off something else; teammwork, courage, skill, being good champions, and living soccer as a second life. We look for those people every summer so i'm proud to say we've found some this summer," Mr. Evans paused then shouted, "So here are your champions..."

Pause.

everyone nearly screamed. then Mr. Evans said quietly with a small smile, "the OCD Phoenixes from Westchester, New York!"

The Phoenixes all screamed in delight as they ran up to accept their trophy. Massie accepted rounds of hugs and high-fives. Dempsey and Griffin picked Massie up and placed her on their shoulders. Massie laughed, "Oh my gosh!"

"Second Place the Briarwood Tomahawks of Orlando, Florida," Mr. Evans announced. The tomahawks all glared at eachother then laughed, "Hell yeah!" Kemp cheered then ran to get their trophy. They didn't win first place. So what? they were a team. Derrick smiled and high-fived Chris.

From where Massie was, she looked down at Derrick. Who looked back at her. She stared not knowing what mood he was in, but then he smiled and mouthed, "Congratulations."

Massie beamed because Derrick always seemed to believe in her when even herself didn't.

**--**

**soooo, whatcha think? Phoenixes won! is that okay?  
the next chap is the victory party and goodbye. :( i hate to see this end but i guess we can't keep going on forever can we? sadly, no sequel. but i pinky-promise the next chapter will make at least a small smile spread on your face. :)**

**at the beginning of this chapter i was listening to my beloved Boys Like Girls and towards the end the 'tik tok' song was playing. (: so yeahh. my mood went well with this chapter.**

**review???**

**till the next chapter, which is the final.**

**smilez014.**


	18. Hello Vs Goodbye

**for ericka-berry, because she she loves "the last song" and because she created Jake Taylor Barron. (: **

The feeling of being champions was overwhelming. All the Phoenixes could do was live in the moment. So that's what they did, a round of high fives welcomed the team and blue Gatorade was splashed everywhere.

"Can you believe this?" Alicia squealed as she pulled on Massie's arm and the two walked off the field. The phoenixes followed and soon the whole celebration was over.

"So, this was the best summer ever." Claire smiled.

"The best," Kristen agreed.

The Phoenixes headed back to the hotel to get ready for the summer soccer challenge's victory party. And this year, they didn't have to sulk as the second place spot. They were the champions for once.

XX

As the night began to unravel, the phoenix girls were almost done getting ready. Their room smelled of hot-pressed air from curling irons and straighteners, body spray, and scented lip gloss. Massie stared at her reflection and couldn't help but feel shy towards what she saw. The girl in her reflection had shiny full lips, glossy brown hair in loose curls, dark eyeliner shaping her amber eyes, and the only thing not fixed up was the genuine smile that spread across her face.

"So tomorrow's really here." Alicia said as she placed on her white-gold hoop earrings.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed as she placed her foot in her Jimmy Choo heel.

"I can't believe we won," Kristen mused.

"I know right?!" Claire smiled happily.

Massie kept her eyes on her reflection and tried to be happy. Well, she was happy they won. They were champions. But how could she be happy when less then 24 hours away Derrick Harrington would walk out of her life till next summer?

"Let's get going!" Alicia urged, as she flipped her dark raven hair.

The girls quickly grabbed perfume bottles and sprayed themselves from head to toe. They all giggled and walked out to get into the elevator.

"Wow, we look hot!" Kristen said as she observed her and her friends.

"Hell yeah!" Alicia smiled.

The elevator went all the way to the ground floor where the girls got off. The victory party was out by the pool. Massie followed Alicia and Dylan to the party where the heard a Boys Like Girls song blaring from the speakers. Massie stood astound at the technicolor confetti and streamers everywhere, coke fizzing in martini glasses, and neon lights flaring from the sides.

"Awesome!" Kristen smiled and hooked her arm through Claires. The blondes ran onto the dance floor and swayed their bodies back and forth to the rhythm.

"I'm going to say hi to Griffin," Dylan declared. Massie smiled at her best friend before she left. At the end of freshmen year, Dylan was so shy with the tipic of Griffin and now that summer was ending she was more confident and brave.

"Hey, want to get drinks?" Alicia asked and Massie nodded as she followed Alicia to the little bar set up by the corner of the pool.

"Two cokes please," Alicia smiled sweetly at the bartender, who nodded and slid two martini glasses filled with coke in front of Alicia. She handed Massie her drink and they casually sipped it as they sat in the reserved table for the Phoenixes.

"_Summer, radio, fireworks off the patio_" The Boys Like Girls lyrics sang. Massie nodded her head to the beat and then felt a familiar pair of eyes on her. Derrick was watching her as he talked to his teammates.

"You okay Mass?" Alicia asked, concerned and Massie nodded slowly. The outdoor party was under a canopy of bright stars, it was amazing.

"Will you be okay if I went to dance?" Alicia asked Massie, her eyes large with excitement.

"Sure," Massie answered and watched her beautiful best friend move onto the dance floor. Alicia loved to dance almost as much as Channing Tatum, and she loved him quiet a lot. Massie looked down at her martini glass, the coke no longer fizzing with possibility.

XX

"Hey man!" Cam smacked Derrick on the back as he sat next to his friend.

"Hey," Derrick replied his eyes still on Massie.

"You okay, man?" Cam asked.

"Yup," Derrick said as he finished off his drink in on gulp. Cam studied his friend; caramel eyes somewhat hurt but that small sparkle in it showed he was happy. His smile, not on his face. His answers were all one worded. Something was wrong.

"You're a liar," Cam announced quietly.

"What?!" Derrick said as he turned to meet Cam's stare.

"Go ask her to dance," Cam said with a sly smile.

"What?!"

"Massie," Cam smiled as another Boys Like Girls song played. He got up and asked Skye to the dance floor.

"Derrick." A voice said behind him. Olivia.

"Hey, Liv." Derrick greeted as the blonde sat down next to him.

"Hey after this summer," Olivia took a breath then continued, "we can pick up from where we left off."

"What?" Derrick asked as he stared at her. 'What' seemed to be Derrick's word of the night.

"I really like you Derrick." Olivia admitted. Derrick observed her lips quivering, almost as if she was going to cry.

"Liv, you know I love you," Derrick said as he looked down at his hands.

"Just not the same way you love Massie huh?" Olivia said, knowingly. The tears already forming in her eyes.

"It's not like that," Derrick said abruptly.

"Really?" Olivia asked as she stood up and clenched her hands into fists by her sides.

"Liv, please." Derrick said softly.

"Don't." She simply said and walked off, tears falling down her face.

Derrick could have chased after her, pulled her into a hug, and say everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't and he didn't. As much as he wanted to comfort Olivia, he just couldn't until someone comforts him.

Loud fireworks started bursting into the night sky. Each one of them dazzling with lights and cracking loud noises. Everyone at the party all stood in awe. It was a beautiful sight.

"Summer's over." Derrick whispered to himself, because every year when fireworks explode into the sky was Mr. Evans symbol saying 'the summer soccer challenge is over.'

And it really was.

XX

As the morning sun started to fully rise in the OCD parking lot, Massie couldn't help but feel sad. They were saying goodbye to all the teams. Massie was in shorts, her OCD phoenix shirt, and her MVP medal hung around her neck.

"I can't believe this is it," Dylan said as she watched the tomahawks pack up their luggage into their bus.

"Yeah," Massie said as she watched Derrick.

The teams were all saying goodbye to one another and saying stuff like, 'let's keep in touch' even though no one ever does.

As they all watched the teams's buses leave on by one. The only ones left in the parking lot was the ever so famous; Tomahawks and Phoenixes. Coach Erickson and Coach Michaels began talking by the other side of the bus, leaving the tomahawks and phoenixes to glare at each other from a distance.

Massie stared at Derrick who stared back. She smiled then he returned it. He smiled and then she returned it. Alicia nudged Massie the same time Cam nudeged Derrick, and the two finally walked towards each other.

All the Phoenixes and Tomahawks watched them curiously. Massie and Derrick walked until they were right in front of each other.

"Hey," Massie said in a soft voice.

"Hey back," Derrick replied in a near whisper. Their teams weren't shedding blood on the pavement but still, they were watching them.

"So, I guess you're leaving," Massie said as she looked over Derrick's shoulder to see Olivia's face glaring at her.

"We all have too sometime," Derrick smiled and stared at the MVP medal around his neck then at the one around Massie's. "Congrats."

Massie looked down at the medal then back at Derrick, "Thanks."

"So, this summer has been amazing," Derrick said awkwardly.

"It has," Massie agreed.

"But…" Derrick let his voice trail off.

Massie looked down at her shoe and started tapping her foot against the cement. "Listen, I really like you, I do, but Derrick, if I had to choose between you and my team," she paused then smiled as she looked up at him, "I'd choose this sport."

"Good to know," Derrick said with a look of relief, "So would i."

"I just can't."

"Massie," Derrick looked into her eyes, "I don't think I can ever have fun being with you while I'm a tomahawk."

"Really?" Massie tried not to sound hurt but she knew Derrick was smart enough to read between the lines.

"My grandparents live in Westchester," Derrick said, "I'm coming over this Thanksgiving and maybe I'll call you. No soccer talk whats so ever."

Massie grinned, "sounds like a plan."

"This summer has been one of the best," Derrick smiled, "but I don't want us to be those corny summer stories that end once summer was over."

Massie nodded as she recapped all the summer books she's read with the summer couples ending. _The Last Song_ by Nicholas Sparks was a good example and maybe even _Summer Boys_ by Hailey Abbot. The outcomes weren't always that strong.

"But this Thanksgiving," Derrick continued, "maybe I can call you."

"I'd love that." Massie replied, coolly.

"So until then I think we'll wait."

"Oh, three months how will I go on?" Massie joked.

"I don't know, maybe you can carry a picture of me in your wallet." Derrick replied, amused.

"Will you miss me?"

"Terribly."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think I won't make it till Thanksgiving, I might die."

"But if you die then I won't have anything to wait for."

"True, I guess I'll count the nano-seconds till I see you again."

"With every second worth the wait?"

"Yes," Derrick smiled and took a small step forward. Massie blushed as Derrick hooked his index finger with hers. "I'm really proud of you Captain Massie Block, or should I say MVP?"

"Right back atcha." Massie replied and could see the stiffened bodies of the tomahawks against their black bus.

"Can you do me a favor?" Derrick whispered, as he was no dangerously close to Massie.

"What?"

"Close your eyes and pretend our teams aren't here." Derrick said. Massie, bewildered, did as she was told. The surprise of Derrick's warm mouth on her lips. She smiled as she kissed him back. The same feeling of when they first met still fresh in their minds.

As Derrick pulled back, the tomahawk bus's engine turned on.

"I'll call you." Derrick said as he slowly backed away. Massie nodded still holding onto his hand. Once Derrick smirked at her she dropped it and shyly walked back to her team.

Massie turned around mid-way and saw Derrick watching her. She smiled and he smiled back. Then he turned around and boared onto the bus.

Massie sighed as the tomahawk bus's door closed and rolled down onto the road. She watched it grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the distance. She was sad but happy in the same time. Who knew her life would change in just one summer and all because of a boy named Derrick Harrington?

As the Phoenixes turned and walked back, Massie's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out.

**Derrick: I miss you already. :(**

Massie typed up a reply then smiled she was going to be a sophomore next week and she was going to see Derrick in exactly three months and two weeks. Once the pair was reunited, they could do anything. The possibilities were endless.

**--**

**COMPLETE!!!**

**Tunarh! i'm sorry but something happened with the docX thingy. i don't know if it got sent or not. sorry. :(**

**anyway, i'm really glad i could put all my favorite things in this chapter. and with every chapter i wrote i always had boys like girls playing and a can of coke. and ooh, a pop tart!**

**so yeah.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

**first off, thanks for the Standard Base testing. because during that test is where the idea for "Teen Hearts" got created. (: so woo-hoo for the silence in that classroom because that's where my mind wandered off.**

**i can't thank the people enough who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. but seriously you guys are awesome.**

**so special thanks to: zero-hero xoxo(although she did not review every chapter -glares accusingly- she always leaves the most flattering reviews(: love you, Kai) xoxoDDLSG (ericka-berry, because one day we will make an awesometastical tree house and best johnnelle and lourdes. XD and for sending me text messages telling me to update.) via Gabby; Flyer2012; X Heals Over Head X; lizard101; Xxx Bookie xxX; Tunarh; fanfictionfan4ever; xofldhckyxo; briony-rose; xXx mandee xXx; bourke2097; massingtonforever; xXx AnGeLa xXx; figuresk8girl; girlpower8900; and everyone else.**

**i really can't do a sequel. i'm sorry i have no ideas. but i hope you'll read my story : "Simple Complications" and "Where the Arrow Hit." i'm deleting "Kill me in a Record Shop." but i'm going to do my very first multi-fic closh! so yay. hope you guys will still r and r for me.(:**

**thanks again for everyone who noticed this story. and i seriously am so flattered at all the things people had to say.**

**so for the very last time R E V I E W?**

**if you want me to read any of your stories, let me know. anddd this was a fun ride, really it was.**

**so byee.**

**smilez014 who you may know as Desiree.  
**


End file.
